


My Itty Bitties

by Teutonic_lisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones - AU, Dolls, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I promise, My kind of Bitty bones, Reality, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's a plot somewhere, Underfell, boxes are a home, cute small skeletons, slight mentions of abuse, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: A box has been left at your doorstep. thinking that someone must've given you the wrong mail, you take it inside and wait for someone to come by and claim it. When a week pasts, you're torn between opening it to see whats inside or return it to its sender—The problem? There is no return address. so you open it while expecting the worse. Safe to say that you are delighted to see that its just dolls. Skeleton dolls with nametags sewn on their leg.now, what would you do if these dolls suddenly start waking up one by one? becoming more realistic and more life like? how are you going to explain this to your best friend?





	1. The Mysterious Box

**Author's Note:**

> My kind of Bitty AU. The concept of Bitties belong to the original owner. I am just adding my own indulgence and story-telling!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious box appears out of no where and you want to open it!  
> But your roommate says you should wait until Friday to open it, just in case someone comes by and asks for a missing package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty bones AU!  
> Ah yes, i’ve been thinking of doing one. I wasn’t sure which way to go, though. So here you are!:^)

June was the end of a seemingly endless torture that was known as school. College students, on the other hand, had to stay and attend their classes in hopes of grasping a degree. You? You didn’t have to worry about that. With a fortune left by your grandparents, you try to spend your time idly attending classes with minimum work effort.

Your parents weren’t pleased they you gained the riches and own properties from your grandparents on your mother’s side but they couldn’t do anything about it as it was illegal to take it without your consent. Life was hard, of course. So you often tried to please your parents in anyway you could—getting a degree and not relying on your grandparents fortune was the only thing they’re willing to accept. As the gifts and such would be brought with the money you’ve been handed to. A degree would mean that you had worked for it, something done by your hands alone.

Now, you weren’t stupid. You didn’t go on a shopping spree high on wealth and properties that could be worth more than you. You stayed vigilant and proper to prove to your parents that you weren’t so over your head with the new found wealth. Instead, you fed your unhealthy attractions to video games of all sorts, putting studying aside as your grandparents had already taught you the difficulties of math, history and English.

Exams were a thing, sadly. Which meant you’ll be buried deep within books in attempts to catch up with the schooling system. Math was easy, History was just lessons that were learned and you practically lived the English language.. Your other subjects weren’t as easy though as your grandparents didn’t think they were important enough to get you through life without any difficulty. Boy, they were wrong.

Self-indulging yourself in books, you flipped through the pages, reading and rereading paragraph after paragraph while occasionally writing now notes on the small slip of paper that was allowed in the examination room.

Humans, to you, were interesting bunch. How many times has the race started between chaos and terrible decisions been crossed? Many troublesome people in the past that were once alive rained blood and destruction. While the others tried to change the world for the best with their harmless experiments and inventions.

You flipped through another page of the history book. Nearly finished twitch the fast-study session before the exam starts. Writing down a few more notes and you shut the book with a soft ‘thud’ coming from both ends. A happy smile on your lips as you placed it on the ever-growing pile next to you, a cart filled with other books for your classes near the armchair sat. Besides it was a long lamp with a green coverup and gold accents. The arm chair was rustic, much like everything in your Grandparents cabin; where your parents resides in.

They didn’t want the mansion, neither did you, so you did what you could—you sold it to someone durable. Of course, you took your grandparents prized possessions and stored them safely in the cabin’s attic. From your grandfather’s prized suits to your grandmother’s favourite pearl earrings.

You thought about selling the vacation home, the beach house and the forest property. But maybe you might need it? Or maybe you’ll give it to your children one day.

The forest property had to stay. Most definitely, why? Because you grandfather (the jokester he is) had buried a box of money somewhere around the mass of land. Somewhere between northwest,he said.

You shook your head of your grandfather. He was always the one who cheered you up when you fell. Putting the books back one by one, your hand lingered on Six of Crows. a favourite of your parents. They didn’t let you read The Crooked Kingdom until you finished the exams. Not that you’ll complain, you tend to get lost within a video game or book.

Once you started, you had to see the end of it.

Maybe you relied on your grandparents a little too much but what could you do? You were the only child to your mother as she was with her parents, your grandparents. While your father has three younger brothers and two younger sisters. Whom, hadn’t spoken to your father after he eloped with your mother.

Little you would often listen to the story over and over again and end up crying as your father admitted quitting school just to keep you. If he went through, there was a high chance that your grandparents would have kept you away from your father.

Smiling softly, you pushed the book into a empty slot, fingertips running down the spine before taking a step back and comically bowed at the bookshelf.

“Thank you, Grandma.” You spoke in a soft whisper, turning away, you spared a single glance at the book for the last time and left the library, bidding the librarian a good day and quickly made your way towards the examination building.

The day was clear, clouds spreading thinly that it looks like separated wool. Holding onto your book bag, you entered the building, writing your name down and grabbed the exam packet. Making your way to one of the seats, you lowered your bag and pushed it beneath your seat, you pulled out the pencil and began.

An hour and a half passed, and you were stuck on the last question.

_What was the name of the ship on which the Pilgrims traveled to North America in 1620?_

Was this even necessary? Okay, okay. You’re bitter because you skipped this part in the books because you thought it wasn’t important!

You lifted your head to check the time, a small scoff coming from you as you thought over the question and it’s listed potential answers.

The Santa Maria was used by Christopher Columbus in his first(or second, you forgot.)voyage across the Atlantic Ocean in 1492 or 1493.

You moved in to the next, crossing out The Santa Maria with ink to show your bitterness to the question. You only had fifteen minutes left until you had to turn in the exam packet.

You narrowed your eyes at the other two. The HMS Beagle and the Beatle. Both nice ships, one a warship with cannons while the other was...used for adventuring, right?

Frustration slowly building up, you bit down on the pencil. Should you wing it? It’s only one question—oh. Never mind.

This is worth 40% of the grade.

Who the fuck studies ships and uses it to modern technology!? I mean, there is some people but you aren’t even aiming for that profession!

With an angry huff, you looked up once more and cringed silently at the time. Ten minutes until you had to turn it in.

The Mayflower ship was unknown to you, who sailed it? Who road on it? Did it sink? Was it overrun by pirates or owned by the English?

The unanswered questions beginning to bug you, you looked up at the professor then towards the camera above the door. A small frown on your lips as you lowered your head, placed the pencil on the table and ran your hand through your hair, trying to soothe the oncoming headache.

Fuck it, you’re winging it.

Circling The Mayflower you wrote your name, grabbed your bag and stood up, walking down the small flight of stairs and handed in the packet. A sense of relief washing over you as you walked out the door.

If you failed, at least you did it confidently.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Levi lived with you in a two bedroom apartment and one bathroom. He was gay. Not that you minded, as long as he leaned up after himself you had no complaints. Placing your book bag on the couch, you took out your phone and began researching on who the fuck went on pilgrim on the 1620’s.

Your blood ran cold upon seeing the familiar name. The fucking Mayflower went.

Your wing did wonders. (Ahah, that pun. Get it? Wing did — Wingdings. No? Okay.) you were gonna go for Santa Maria, luckily you changed your mind at the last minute.

“You’re home.” Levi spoke, voice a monotone with a little bite. Which was the norm. He was the bitter roommate you were the sunshine that brought a little bit of smiles into his life.

“Yep,” you grinned. “Totally winged and aced the exam. The results won’t be here until next week... now,” you paused, grabbing the PS4 controller and pressed the button. A wide grin appeared on your lips as Levi reluctantly sat on the spot next to you, leg over the other with his arms crossed on his chest.

“Huh, you better, you fucking trust fund.” He muttered, stern eyes watching the screen as you clicked on _Detroit: Become Human._

You giggled, knowing that he’s only sitting down is because of Connor. Who could resist the android sent by Cyberlife? No one you could name, at least.

The original Chloe looked conflicted, looking around for a second before pleading _‘something’s wrong.. maybe, maybe you should leave things the way they are.. okay?’_

Levi shivered besides you, a scoff coming from him as he leaned over and clicked ‘no’ and started where you left off.

You pouted at him, but when he sent a glare you stuck out your tongue and continued to maneuver Connor around, following Hank and inspecting the CCTV tower.

By the time you played, Levi made Black Tea and handed you a cup while sipping on his own. You thanked him and frowned at the screen as Simon shot himself.

“Damn. Did you know you could’ve saved him?” Levi spoke up, seating himself on his spot. Leaning back with a leg over the other.

“....really? But, if Connor went out of the hiding spot, wouldn’t he be killed?” You theorized. “Hank’s likeness would go down, too.” Maybe you should replay the scene and see the outcomes?

You cringed softly. They were self aware in the game, even if Connor is stubborn to admit it, the sense of _resets_ made you uncomfortable. How could you play with someone’s life, see them achieve something then _reset_ , taking their achievements and accomplishments away. What if someone had the knowledge of each resets?

You flinched when the screen shifted, going back to Kara. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you continued to play with the lingering thought of resets.

For four hours, you’ve been playing the game, the lingering thoughts of resets still heavily floating at the back of your mind when you and Levi heard the apartment’s door shake, a hard knock ripping through the dramatic scene.

Levi tch’d, leaning further into the couch and shot you a look. You frowned at him, shaking the controller—you were busy, dammit.

He, mockingly, shook the book in his hand. Sending you a half-mused grin that barely moved the corners of his mouth—but you knew better. He was enjoying this wordless conversation, that jackass!

With a defeated sigh, you glared at him with no heat and paused your game mid-sing between Markus and the remaining deviants.

The knocking became frantic, making you stop in your stride. Zombie apocalypse? Oh, oh no please.

Looking through the peephole, albeit hesitantly, you furrowed your eyebrows at the empty hallway. Punkass kids and their knock-knock-ditch!

You opened your door, looking down the hallway on both sides. A scoff coming from you as you went to close the door—but you stopped just as it closed.

Reopening it, you furrowed your eyebrows at the box. In bright blue marker, the words: **L O O K A F T E R T H E M F O R M E, T H A N K Y O U .**

You wrinkled your nose, finding the sudden package out of the blue, kind of creepy.

Kicking the box, you were surprised to find that it wasn’t heavy. Well, heavy enough to carry a bomb that’s for sure.

Carrying the heavy but not-so heavy box into the kitchen, you grabbed a kitchen knife and lightly tapping the top.

“Whatcha got there?” Levi asked, leaning on the wall, steel blue eyes sharp on the blue letterings on top. The address sticker wasn’t noticeable anywhere so you couldn’t return it to the rightful owner nor could you send it back.

“Should you really open it? What if it is someone else’s, dumbass.” Levi spoke, taking a sip of his newly brewed black tea. You always found it odd that he held the tea cup by the rims instead of the handle, like the weirdo he was.

“I don’t know? I kinda want to see what’s inside.” You twirled the knife, nearly dropping it as you caught it with a nervous laugh.

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “No. Open it on Friday. If no one comes to claim it then do what you want.” He waved, placing the cup on the table and took the knife from you.

“Otherwise, don’t be a dumbass about it.” Today was Monday, so you had to wait all week! What a bore!

It’s the first day, and no one hadn’t came around asking if you or your roommate had seen a box. You continued to finish the game with Levi on the couch. After finishing it, he went to go cook while you took a shower.

 _*Tuesday.*_ ’

Same thing like yesterday, you went to go do your English exam, came home and started up a new game. The only difference was like Levi had Erwin over. He was a respectable man. Tall and large, blond hair with sky blue eyes—his eyebrows were out of this world! It was so big! Other than that, he was well spoken and managed to play a few fighting games with you before they left for their date.

_*Wednesday*_

Okay, Math was fucking hard. Especially when you are late and just came from a nap that made you forget the basics. barely able to hand in your packet in time, you went home to take a long cold shower.

Instead of Erwin, you were met face to face with Mike and Hange with no sign of Levi anywhere. You pouted and asked what they were doing in your apartment.

“We’re hiding,” Grinned Hange, “managed to piss off Levi, so we came for you for protection. Don’t think we see him being all soft and protective over you, Y/n.”

“Yeah.” Mike spike from your fridge. “He considers you a sister. I’m not the one in trouble, though.” He pointed at Hange, who gasped loudly and claimed betrayal.

You restarted a game of Mass effect 3, wanting to feel your heart torn into shreds but instead you ended up seeing photos of experiments from the scientist, a video of Drunk Mike singing to Barbie girl and a photo of all three of them (Erwin,Mike And Hange) pink in the face while your roommate stayed rather sober.

Curse his high alcohol tolerance!!

You eyes would often wander towards the box tucked underneath the sink.

_*Thursday*_

You didn’t find any scientist on your table, no silent giant in your fridge or any bushy brows snogging your roommate. Exams were an ass as usual and you were about to be done with it all. Just one more day and your finished for the semester. No more people, no more loud noise. Just you, your ass, and the couch with a controller in your hands.

You sighed loudly, looking at the front door almost expectantly. Was someone going to come today? Were they going to claim the box of mysterious items?

The door shook lightly as someone knocked. Feeling a lump in your throat, you pushed yourself off the chair in the kitchen and went to see through the peephole.

A teenager with a blond bowl cut, another teenager with the matching haircut but black and she was a girl while... you weren’t sure if the blondie was a boy and a girl. Maybe fluid? You didn’t know, not your place to judge.

You flinched as a green eyeball looked through the peephole, he was tan, angry-looking kid. Biting down on your bottom lip, you grinned mischievously.

The angry kid knocked once more, this time more urgent.

“Who’s there?” You mused, leaning onto the door with your arms crossed. Levi wasn’t here so you might as well play with his students. Muffled murmurs rose and you looked through the peephole once more, a soft silent laugh coming from you as you watched the confusion drawn itself on their faces.

The blond knocked this time, and you almost cooed at how soft and polite it sounded. You almost felt back for pulling such harmless prank. Almost.

“Who’s there?” You mused once more, fighting back a snicker as the anger kid cursed.

“I think... they’re pulling a knock knock joke..” you heard the blond say.

“A knock knock joke? Are you sure this is professor Levi’s apartment?” Angry spoke, looking at the door as if it offended him.

The girl silently knocked.

“Who’s there?” You called.

“....hatch.” She spoke.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Hatch, Who?”

The corners of her lips curled slightly, much like how Levi smiles. Not so noticeable unless you new and was close to him. She was smiling, amused.

“Bless you.”

You blinked silently, letting it sink in. Before you knew it, you were laughing. It was so lame but that’s what you found funny!

Unlocking the door, you opened it and leaned onto the frame. “Levs isn’t here right now, but I could offer you some tea while we wait.”

_*Friday*_

The day came. You hardly slept last night because of how excited you were. Today is the day you were going to see what was in the damned box that tormented you this past week. What was in it? Was it from the dark web! Oh oh Levi wouldn’t be too happy about it if it was.

The most, he’ll make you literally burn it with gasoline. A clean freak he was. A speck of dust? Absolutely not acceptable! So, you apartment was always the cleanest when the landlord came by. Oddly enough, you were never presented when he did. You shrugged at the thought, maybe Levi did something, who knows?

Walking to the kitchen, you quickly covered your eyes from the sinful view of Levi on the counter while Erwin hover over him, drowning him in kisses and hidden hickeys.

“Okay, uhm, stop?” You spoke, blindly walking into the kitchen.

Levi clicked his tongue and told you that he was decent. Uncovering your eyes, you nodded your head at the two lovers and sat on the chair, picking up the fork as Erwin placed the pan on the table underneath a cloth.

“Smells nice,” You said, picking up the food with the spatula and put your portion on your plate. “Tastes good, too.” You finished after swallowing the egg and toast.

“Do you have an exam today?” Levi asked, adjusting his black suit—you noticed Erwin had one on, too. Furrowing your eyebrows at the sudden getup.

“Yes, it’s my last class so it’ll be at 5.” You said, shoving a forkful of eggs in your mouth, biting down at the bacon strip.

Levi’s nose wrinkled at you. “We’re leaving for a week trip with the school, so you’ll be alone in the apartment until we get back.” He looked at you with a hard look in his eyes.

“Four-eyes and Mike will come check up on your during the time i’m gone. When I get back, I want this house to be spotless.”

You frowned softly, lowering the fork onto the plate. “I’m not four, i’m Twenty-two. I can look after the fort until you come back.”

“I know. You’re just a dumbass who forgets to eat sometimes.” He huffed, picking up the tea cup—you noticed that it was earl grey instead of Black Tea. Did you run out?

“Please excuse Levi, Y/n.” Erwin’s voice cut through the spark between you and Levi, immediately shifting the twos' attention to him. “He is just worried, can’t say i’m not, too. I share the same feelings as Levi. I am worried about your habit of forgetting to each three meals a day. You are a sister to all of us. We all want to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Well.. if you put it like that, then I guess I can’t argue...” you muttered, suddenly flustered over the authority tone he held whilst talking to you. Swallowing down the tea, you finished the rest of your breakfast, put away your dishes and let the water rise with a little dish soap added and immediately grabbed the box from under the sink.

“Can’t you wait until we leave?” Levi hissed, picking up his plate and placing it in the rising bubbly waters. He touched the running water with the top of his finger, a disapproving furrow in his brow and turned the heat a little higher.

“Nope.” You popped the ‘p’. Grabbing a knife from the drawer and gently stabbed the tape—although, you paused as the blue lettering was now in red symbol.

“Wingdings?” You asked to no one in particular. The welcoming blue was now in crimson red markings, symbols familiar to the Wingdings font now lied where the English letters were.

Strange... that wasn’t there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aot characters are minor. You won’t see (much of)them when the Skele-bois are introduced !


	2. Skeleton dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the sudden symbols in red, you open the box and come face-to-face with stitched-on eye sockets !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AOT Characters are just minor. You won’t see too much of them during the story as it processes but Levi is your best friend in here so there is a chance that he’ll be around often.
> 
> Also, I decided the update twice to give y’all a taste of what to expect and how this is gonna go. Since I thought that 1 chapter wouldn’t be enough.
> 
> Let’s welcome in the Dollies!

Ignoring the symbols, you gently lodged the knife into the tape and began to slice through it. Once getting rid of the sides, you placed the knife on the table and held onto the cardboard flap. Heart racing a mile with excitement. What’s in here? Was it important to someone? Was it really from the dark web?

You shivered softly, ignoring the scoff from Levi and the gentle nudge from Erwin as you closed your eyes and opened it. Since you kept the flap upright, Erwin and Levi had no clue what was inside. It was until you gasped loudly that made Levi go to your side. 

Several dolls laid on the bottom of the box. A small dog’s bed was used for padding as two pairs of six stuffed skeletons had their arms over their respective (you assumed) brothers.

“Freaks.” Levi snorted, grabbing one pair of skeleton brothers—you slapped his hand away and gently placed them back on their spot.

“They’re so cute! Oh my gosh they’re like.. five inches, and that’s just the tall ones! The short ones much me four or three inches tall...” you cooed, not sure if you should pick them up like Levi had. His word flown over your head as you examined the skeleton dolls. 

The first two you saw as the name tags sewn on their legs. `Sans` and `Papyrus`. Sans was one of the smaller ones, probably standing at 4-inches while the taller one stood at a proud 6-inches. 

You measured them by using your phone. Sans was tall as your phone while Papyrus was few heads taller—your calculations were wrong the first time but it’s okay because these dolls are s O CUTE!

Sans sported a white shirt with a few red stains on it, a fluffy blue sweater that zipped up in the middle, black shorts with a stripe going one in the middle of each leg hole. Socks that rolled around his ankles and pink fluffy slippers. His grin with wide and almost chubby-like, white stitches in the sockets must be his eyes and lastly, a triangle nose hole. When you pulled the two apart, you noticed that they were actually a pair! One couldn’t live without the others like.. 

Like how you were with your grandparents... 

Pushing the thought away, you gently placed Sans back on the dog bed—idly saying goodbye to Levi and Erwin, and examined Papyrus. He was iPhone-6 big, while Sans was a iPhone-5 big. Maybe they all were the same height? 

Anyways, Papyrus sported a crop-top of sorts. It was hard—almost metal like. It was white with a rune etched on the plate. His bones were covered with a long strip of black cloth, jeans that was cut to fit his pelvis bone, bright red boots that stopped mid-calf with gold accents. He wore a similar colour of red around his neck, a scarf that’s been immensely cared for, and red matching gloves. 

Unlike Sans, Papyrus’ skull and body was slimmer, longer even. With not much of a mandible, his teeth was stretched into a proud grin, same triangle nose and eye sockets that looked like he was taken mid-photo. Happy and crescent shaped. 

You cooed softly at Papyrus, a feeling swirling in your chest as you hooked his arms around Sans and picked up the other pair.

These two looked the same, if not swapped versions of Papyrus and Sans. Looking at their name tags on their legs, you whistled softly. 

`Blueberry` and `Stretch`, huh? 

Blueberry was true to his name, bandanna wrapped around his neck, a white shirt with a star stitched on the left, two grey shoulder pads that seemed to be the same material as Papyrus’ chest plate, blue gloves and boots (that stopped slightly above his ankles) and black pants that tucked neatly into his blue boots. You awe’d at the blue stars in his wide eye sockets, and like sans, he held a toothy grin that looked chubby. 

The brother behind him was like Papyrus, but his Name was Stretch and he wore something similar to Sans. Instead of a blue hoodie, he wore a orange sweatshirt, beige cargo shorts and orange sneakers with its shoelaces untied. Furrowing your eyebrows, you lifted his sweater and— he wore a white shirt underneath. Nodding your head, you examined his face. Unlike the others, he looked relaxed and nonchalant. Like Papyrus, he didn’t have eye lights but had half-lidded eye sockets with small bags underneath his sockets. Kind of odd, but then again it’s just a doll, right? 

Blueberry and Stretch were put down with Stretch’s arms around Blue and propped up against the box like they were when you first opened it. 

The last two were... well, more edgier. And safe to say that you were kind of scared to examine them. Nonetheless, getting over your useless fear, you grabbed the two gently and pulled them apart. Unlike the previous two, The papyrus looking one had his hands wrapped around the Sans-looking hoody, almost like he was dragging him back. 

You frowned softly, wanting to know these two back stories but when you looked into the box once more, you didn’t see any pamphlet that’d tell you each skeleton dolls story.

Looking at the tags on their legs, it read `Edge`and`Red`. 

They...kind of fitted the name they were given. Maybe the one who made them got lazy? Who knows. Maybe you’ll call them by a different name if they wanted one—wait no.. you shook your head, lightly hitting your forehead. 

“They’re dolls. They can’t talk, you idiot.” You spoke to yourself, chuckling into the silence and placed Red down to look at Edge.

The same hard material was used for his chest plate. He looked (clothing-wise) much like Papyrus but the colour scheme was off. Instead of white and red, it was black with red accents. The chest plate was spiked at the shoulders and his face held a ever-lasting scowl. Oddly his eye sockets were pulled into a glare, the sharp stitching of his teeth were jagged and pulled into a, well, a scowl. One of his eye sockets had two jagged cracked stretching up and down his skull—you were pretty sure it must’ve been painful if he an actual breathing person. 

Much different than the other, he wore leather pants and black boots that stopped lightly below his knee, heeled slightly to add height (he may be the tallest between Stretch and Papyrus, with Papyrus coming close). Instead of black it was red with black straps. 

You weren’t sure if it was appropriate, but the leather pants stopped slightly below his pelvis bone, exposing the top half, his pants were looked around with a black belt with a golden skull buckle. Like Papyrus and Blue, he wore red gloves that spiked off. A long red tattered scarf was wrapped around his neck looking like a cape but with a few holes in it.

You wondered if this is how Papyrus would have looked like if they didn’t change him so much. Maybe? Maybe not? 

Gently placing Edge down, you picked up Red. He much much larger than Blue and Sans. His hands were shoved into his unzipped sweater pockets and his grin wasn’t chubby-looking at all. You knew it was a doll, but the malice in his sharp-toothed grin sent you to the edge, especially when he had a single gold tooth. Much like his brother, his colour scheme consists of Black and red with occasional yellow. 

Black sweater with yellow zipper, a greyish fluffy hood, red turtleneck looped around a dog collar with yellow spikes, a leash hung off of it. Basketball shorts with yellow stripes going down the sides of each leg hole. Yellow socks and black runner, both untied. 

His eye sockets were stitched into a glare, a red fire coming out of his eye as the other had a red dot. 

You shivered slightly, giving Red back to Edge and looked over the dolls you received a week ago. Why were they here? Should you do something? 

They were cute, no matter how intimidating, and you wanted to show them off. Should you, though? What could Levi say if you decided to display them on the window?

Pursuing your lips, you picked up the box and walked towards your room, throwing the curtains open and placed the box on the floor near your feet. Opening the window, you peeked out and glared into the sun. A small huff coming from you as you pulled your head back into the apartment and carefully set up a place for them to lean onto, so they wouldn’t fall out of the window. 

After finishing up, you grabbed Blueberry and Stretch, placing them in the shade while putting Papyrus and Sans nearby, Edge and Red were propped up against the windowsill together. If they were alive, you were almost certain that they would hate being separated. No matter how brutal and mean they look, they were brothers with an obvious bad backstory. Taking a few steps back, you lowered the box onto the floor and admired your work. Slowly, you pulled the window and huffed with a sense of accomplishment.

Now everyone will see how cute your new dolls are.

_*Saturday*_

You were so hungry.  
You were so lonely without Levi’s usual jabs. The smell of fresh windex was beginning to fade and you were sure you were going to die then and there. 

That is, until the door began to shake as the delivery person knocked. Jumping off the couch, nearly tripling over your own two feet as you opened the door, a wide smile on your lips as you paid for the pizza, took it from the man’s hands and thanked him before closing the door.

Missing Levi can wait, you have food now. 

You chuckled softly, opening the top and picked out a plate from the cabinet—

The apartment was weird today. Something felt......Off. Opening your mouth, you took a bite out of the triangle while your eyes carefully examined the kitchen. Walking towards the living room, you scanned the area. Something was definitely off and you weren’t sure if it was safe to actually walk around without a weapon. Maybe it was because Levi wasn’t here? He made sure to pick out a place where the neighborhood was silent and secured. That was waay before you moved in but he said it was safe around the area for you to walk at night, yet he also said to carry a weapon just in case. 

Yeah, that’s how you were feeling. It was...unsecured in your own apartment. 

You carefully grabbed your phone from your couch while making sure not to splatter any pizza grease on it, you opened your messages while your eyes were trained on the hallway leading to the bedrooms, the bathroom and a single closet. 

_To: Hange Zoe._  
 _I think I’m going to die. Tell Levi is he a butt and that my ghost will come haunt his dreams, thnx luv u._

_*Sunday*_

Okay. The feeling hadn’t gone away and you were carrying a knife around with you, even to the bathroom where you refused to close your eyes to wash your face, you didn’t want to die naked in a shower, that’ll be very embarrassing. 

Hange didn’t say anything to your text just a ‘luvU2bye’ and left you on read. So much for babysitting, huh? Holding onto your controller, you cursed softly as the main character died, damn you Shepard!

Reloading the game, you leaned back onto your couch while propping your leg up, nipping at your bottom lip as you gunned down indoctrinated Cerberus men. The familiar screech of a banchee made you straighten up, a loud curse coming from your lips as you screamed and ran head-first towards the screeching asari. 

Turians and Krogan mercs were a hard kill, but these fucking bitches were the icing on a cake and everything else. You debated with yourself either or not you should lower the difficulty but after a 10 minute rant to your mother Via phone, she told you to just keep going and kill them even if you died. You weren’t sure if she was listening or not but you appreciated the moral support.

Thus came your fifth death from a banchee, instantly failing the mission with Garrus And Tali.

You inhaled softly, closing the game and lied down on the couch. Grabbing a couch pillow, you admired the pattern before shoving it into your face and screamed bloody murder.

You didn’t notice the startled looks from a small person. 

_*Monday*_

Mike decided to crash at your place since you said you didn’t feel safe. Hange said it was because you were used to having Levi around 24/7 with the addition of Erwin. You insisted that that wasn’t it, that you felt like you were being watched with every little thing you did. The only sense of relief you felt when you were in the bathroom. 

“I don’t know..” you spoke, hugging your knees to your chest. “Don’t you feel it?” You asked, looking up at Mike. 

However, his attention wasn’t on you. It was down the hall and on your door window. “It smells different, too.” He spoke, looking at your briefly and stood up, walking down the hallway and stopped at your door. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and quickly followed him. You paled as he twisted your door handle and pushed it open, sauntering it while examining every nook and cranny as if he’ll see the culprit of your discomfort. 

“....when did you get these?” He asked, looking at your pure of skeleton dolls on the windowsill. Red, Edge were still where you left them so were Papyrus, Sans and Stretch—you paused. Looking around for the small Blue. 

“I got them last week...” you said, looking around your room for the small blue. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” You smiled, pushing your covers away to see if you accidentally buried blue underneath them. Nope. Pushing your pillow away, you frowned at the empty spots and looked up at Mike. 

“Hey... do you see Blueberry around there? He was supposed to be in Stretch’s arms.” You asked, going on your knees and looking underneath your bed—at the corner you saw a small blue bandanna peeking out from behind the bed leg.

“Ah-ha! Nevermind I found him!” You cheered, reaching over and pulled the end of the bandanna. 

However, he didn’t move a bit. You tried pulling a little harder yet he didn’t budge. Not wanting to rip him, you softly cursed and crawled out from under your bed, pulling the frame towards you and climbed over it, reaching down to grab Blue. 

But you didn’t feel him.

_*Tuesday*_

Okay, Dolls can’t move on their own, right? Maybe you were just going mad and that you just thought you saw Blue underneath your bed, yeah. That’s the only explanation other than a possessed doll. Nope, not while you are home alone. Levi comes home on Friday, that’s a few days away. Maybe you won’t die and be the first to be killed by a cute starry-eyed skeleton.

Sitting on your bed, your phone in your hands as you scrolled through your social media, DM’s, Messages, anything to keep you distracted from the dolls that motionlessly sat on your windowsill. Stretch had been moved by Blue. They had been rearranged with Edge and Red far from each other, Papyrus and Sans were still together but out of the sun. 

Pushing the blankets from your legs, you sighed and exited your room. Maybe food will soothe your thoughts. You’re definitely not going crazy. Blue is moving around and you have _no idea how_.

The box they had arrived in was mysteriously missing, too. The dog bed had been torn into pieces with the fluff used as a nest for Stretch. A blanket for Papyrus and Sans and a Pillow for both Edge and Red. 

Blue was definitely behind the changes in your arrangement, you didn’t move anyone or anything to make it look like they were comfortable in anyway, just that they had their brothers close as they had came in pairs. 

Grabbing a pan from the lower cabinets and began cooking. Spaghetti? Nah, that’s for Wednesday nights... it’s Tuesday.. taco Tuesday? 

You hummed in thought, barely noticing the blue doll looking at you curiously. He was on top of the fridge, watching you silently as you worked around the kitchen. 

You suddenly tensed—feeling those eyes on your once again as you looked around the kitchen, breathing suddenly becoming heavy as you seen nothing but everything that was left as it was. Biting down on your tongue, you slowly went back to mincing the beef with your spatula. Letting it shimmer with a little bit of water, you covered the top and began to cut the lettuce. After you finish, you went back to the beef and poured in the taco seasoning.

While that cooked, you went to shred the cheese, making sure to be careful in case you cut your fingertips. You didn’t need a bloody situation after trying to make yourself tacos. 

After finishing that, you went back to the beef, mixing in the mixture and set it off to the side after the water evaporated. A content sigh coming from you as you turned on the oven, took out the taco shells from the—

You paused. 

He paused. 

You blinked owlishly at the small skeleton behind the taco shells, clutching at it as if it was his life line. The lights in his eyes went from stars to cyan blue dots. 

How..how did he get into your pantry? Blinking twice, you screamed and jumped back, retracting your hands from the sealed taco shells and the small monster holding onto it. 

“Y-you’re!” You stuttered, eyes wide as the skeleton monster tried pushing the taco shells closer to you. You watched as Blue struggled, pushing it close to the edge until—quickly, you grabbed the falling shells, your hand cushioning the...bitty... as he held onto your thumb. Tears of blue gathering in his eyes as his lights turned into a dull blue. 

“I’m...Hungry, Miss..” he sniffled, nuzzling his face into your palm.

“You’re alive…” you breathed in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue’s the first to wake up, who do you think would wake up next? 
> 
> Unfortunately i’ll be traveling next week so there will be no updates until Monday 24. 
> 
> I’ll probably still write a few chapters but I won’t publish until I come back home:^) 
> 
> Follow my tumblr for update posts!


	3. The Edge Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Another doll wakes up and you aren’t sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week-long Hiatus starts now:) see you guys next money!

 

Safe to say that you were stunned to silence. The starry-eyed plushie was talking and moving around the table, gathering tacos things for himself with a soft hum of mweh heh heh~

The soft blush of blue made you wonder if he functioned like a human would, minus the skin and everything. Still, you couldn’t wrap your head around it. He was...alive. Breathing and humming happily while piling taco ingredients on one taco shell. A loud `MWEH!` came from Blue as he stretched his arms upwards, eye sockets sparkling with stars, smaller blue stars and the blue flush on his cheek bones only deepened when he bit into it—a crack coming from his jaw as he opened his grin and took a large mouthful. 

You wondered where the food went since it hadn’t fallen into his clothes.. it was like.. it evaporated within his mouth.

Watching tiny Blue maneuver around the table was amusing, and admittingly very adorable, but the shock still hadn’t left you as he continued to munch on his taco with his back faced towards you.

“Uhm..h-how are you…” you trailed, unsure how to ask how he’s alive. Would that seem insensitive to ask? He walked and breathed the same as you so he must have a soul of his own, right?

“OH!” He peeked, spinning around on his bottom to look at you. “I AM VERY SORRY, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY. I AM DOING FINE, NOW. THANK YOU FOR ASKING, HUMAN!” He flushed blue, suddenly growing shy as he played with his phalanges. 

You wanted to awww so bad. He was so cute! Much like how you did when he was in plushie form. Grabbing your taco, which he made for you, and brought it to your mouth. With a hand underneath the taco for fall outs, you bit into it. The crunch was satisfying but you didn’t have much time to relish in it as Blue began to munch on his. A happy mweh coming from his chewing mouth—again, he is a skeleton? How does that happen? 

“How did you.. come up?” You asked, placing your taco shell on the plate beneath your hands. 

“OH!” He perked. “PAPY WAS USING HIS SHORTCUTS—NORMALLY I’D BE AGAINST THEM BUT WE WERE RUNNING LATE, SO HE USED IT AND… WE KINDA GOT STUCK IN THE VOID, MWEH HEH HEH, WHOOPSIE!”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “Void?” 

“I DO NOT KNOW THE DETAILS. BUT I BELIEVE PAPY WILL WAKE UP SOON!” 

“M-more of you are going to wake up?” You asked, disbelief heavily in your voice as you leaned back on the chair to look down the hall. 

Ooo, Levi isn’t going to be happy about this..

“IF I WOKE UP, THEN I HAVE NO DOUBT THE OTHERS WOULD.” He smiled brightly and you had to resist the urge to keel over and sob into his cuteness. Seriously, who does this bitty think he is? Being cute and subconsciously attacking you with bright smiles and(adorable) laughter?

You weren’t sure if you were cursed or blessed. Maybe a little of both, ‘cause right now you’re pretty much whipped for this cutie!

You inhaled softly, squaring your shoulders as you stood up, the chair screeching from the sudden movement as you quickly went to your room. Your eyes on the dolls perched up on your windowsill. 

Edge, Red, Stretch, Sans and Papyrus was all accounted for. Even though you knew Blue was in the kitchen, it still unnerved you that he was walking and talking like an actual person. Looking around your room for a container, you went to your bed and looked around for something to contain them in. Just temporary so they wouldn’t sneak around and scary you like Blue had. There is no way in hell you were going to let them stay in such small quarters, your morality wouldn’t allow it. 

Looking at the stacks of CD’s in the plastic container, you pursed your lips and began to empty it. Grabbing on of your pillows and placed it inside the container and put it on your bed while gently (even more so) picked up each doll—bitty? And propped them into the container.

If Blue said was true, who was going to wake up next?

Your hold on Edge lingered, bringing your hands up and lightly rubbed the back of your finger onto his mandible. A soft smile on your lips as you placed him down. Grabbing Red, you cringed softly at the scowl stitched on his mouth. Would he and Edge be a problem?

You didn’t even know their personalities, what were the chances that they were violent as they looked? Maybe Red was...affection starved or something.

You sighed loudly. Levi isn’t going to like this, not one bit. Suddenly, Friday felt like it was coming too fast. Would they all be awake by then? Or would it be somewhere when he is home? 

Gently placing Red next to Edge, you grabbed Sans and Papyrus. These two looked much more calmer. Somehow, you hoped they would listen to you about Levi and Erwin. Especially about Hange. She was a scientist, of course she would find these guys interesting and try to run some tests or crazy experiments. Your blood ran cold and you quickly put the two in the tub. 

Lastly, Stretch. He was the same—and you squished him for good measure. He feels like a doll. Stuff n’all. So...how did Blue gain consciousness? 

Looking at Sans and Papyrus, you couldn’t help but feel the nagging feeling of seeing somewhere. They were so…familiar somehow. Like you saw them somewhere.

Which would be impossible because you didn’t really look at skeletons, doll-wise or Halloween decorations. It was odd to think about but now you had one with stars in his eye sockets and munching happily on a taco in your kitchen. 

Placing Stretch down, you picked up the container and walked back to Blue—who you noticed was hanging off of the table cloth, slowly making his way down. 

You gasped sharply, hastily putting down the container and immediately scooped up Blue, holding him up with both of your hands to your eye level. 

“Blue, you could have gotten hurt!” You cried, gently putting him back on the table. 

His brow bone knitted together in confusion. Looking down at the tag on his leg—you finally took notice too. 

But, the world decided that you didn’t have you hands filled yet, came the low grumbles of someone behind you. 

Tensing up, you quickly stood in front of Blue from the intruder. You didn’t see anyone. Furrowing your eyebrows, you grabbed the plate, shoved the rest of your taco into your mouth and examined the room. It felt like someone was looking at you—no, no _someone else_.

Turning your attention to the container, you froze at the narrowed eye sockets, barely over the edge of the container was Edge. 

His..eye? was a beautiful crimson colour that oozed out of his eye socket. A faint glow manifested itself near his head and—it was a bone. You would have laughed at the irony if it wasn’t aimed at you. Quickly dodging the attack, you screamed as you tumbled over your own two feet and onto your side, dropping the plate in process as it shattered across the floor.

A sharp gasp came from Baby Blue. He was on his hands and knees, looking over the edge and towards your groaning self. 

You didn’t have time to react as the crimson bones manifested once more, you quickly sat up and back on your feet as you swatted the bones—it stung but you weren’t going to show him that. A warm trickle of blood rivered down your wounded palm, (colour) eyes on Edge as he propped himself up from the container and dropped onto your table with an audible thud. 

“Edge, what the fuck?” you spat, squealing loudly as he grew more crimson bones at you. A dog-like skull manifested above him, his hand outstretched towards you as he stood in front of Blue.

“WHO ARE YOU!?” Blue cried, immediately blocking his attacks with soft glowing blue bones. You were grateful but your attention was still on Edge and the intimidating aura he possessed—somehow, you are glad he wasn’t his actual size. Forever loving _fuck_ he could’ve towered over you effortlessly. 

Levi really isn’t going to like this. 

“EDGY-BROTHER!” Blue spoke, going on his tiptoes to match his height. In which you would have awe’d if this was a better situation, but atlas, it wasn’t and your eyes was still cautiously on Edge. He looked so much...real. No roundness was presented only sharp corners of bones with occasional (and rare) soft edges. You also noticed the additions of chips and cracks on his exposed bones.

“PLEASE DO NOT HARM THE HUMAN, SHE IS CONFUSED AND UNSURE OF THE SITUATION SUCH AS MY MAGNIFICENT SELF!” Blue outstretched his arms, blocking Edge from advancing towards you any further. Even though he was a much shorter than Edge was, he still tried and that counted for something… Right? 

“BAH, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? SOME PANSY COPY OF MY PATHETIC BROTHER?!” Edge shouted, grabbing a fistful of Blue’s white shirt, tugging his blue bandanna against his bones as he lifted him up, shaking him the slightest. 

You, without any hesitation, grabbed a glass cup and snatched Blue from his old as gently as you could. Before Edge could even say a single word, you slammed the cup on top of him, trapping him in a small confined place. 

Normally, you’d be against it—abusing such small creature like this but Blue looked like he was at the brink of tears, unable to defend himself against Edge and his unknown hostility.

You were glad that the cup was large, larger than Edge anyways. Thank god for Erwin’s early habit of large dosage of coffee, seriously his blood must be filled with coffee and coffee alone. 

Holding down the cup with one hand with the other gently holding Blue to your chest. Ignoring the profanities coming from Edge’s mouth, you looked down at a sniffling Blue. Your heart torn in pieces at the broken look he gave you. 

“Are you okay, Blue?” You asked, softly running your finger on his skull. He leaned into your touch, wrapping his phalanges around your finger and sniffled. 

“AAAARGGGGG!!!!!!!” Edge screamed, attacking the glass with his crimson bones. Yet all it did was shatter upon contact with the clear glass. A frustrated growl coming from him as you tore your gaze from Blue to glare at him. 

“What’s your deal, Edge?” You hissed, crouching to his level on the table, keeping the sniffling bitty near your chest 

Edge crossed his arms and turned away from you, seemingly giving up on trying to break the glass—which surprised you because those crimson bones he made were pretty fucking tough. 

You shivered, remembering about the cut that was holding onto blue. Cringing softly, you placed Blue on the table but he wouldn't let go on your finger.

“Blue,” You coo’d. “You need to let me go, I have to clean the cut—and your clothes are going to be stained if I don’t clean it out.”

He pouted and—JESUS FUCK THAT WAS CUTE !

A small weak ‘mweh’ melted your shattered heart as Blue hesitantly let go of your fingers, looking down at his clothes with a frown on his usual grin. You sighed softly, grabbing something to hold down the cup, scooped Blue up and walked away. Promptly ignoring Edge’s screeches for you to unhand him. 

He was mean, he attacked you. He tried to hurt Blue, no way in hell were you going to let him out any time soon. At least until he calms down, or until his brother wakes up. 

The thought alone made you stop, softly squeezing Blue in your uninjuried hand. Red… Was he like Edge? They are brothers, coming from the same place—where ever the fuck they came from.

Still, the nagging feeling of familiarity buzzed around in your head like an annoying mosquito. 

You definitely saw them somewhere, it’s at the tip of your tongue and you have absolutely no idea where. It bugged the hell out of you! 

“MISS HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY? I’M SURE EDGY-BROTHER DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOU.” 

You frowned sympathetically down at the skeleton in your hand. With a soft sigh, you nodded your head. “I guess.”

Carefully stepping over the shattered plate, you bit your tongue and pushed open the bathroom door. 

After cleaning yourself off(with Blue hissing and grunting in pain for you), you wrapped your hand in gauze. Silently thanking Levi for storing them beneath the sink in case for emergencies. You let Blue bathe with enough water to reach his shoulders. Oddly, yet not surprisingly, he couldn’t float. Despite the laughing bitty in your sink, you could hear Edge’s shouting. Both for you and at himself.

What should you do with Edge? You couldn’t keep him in a cup, that would be cruel even if he did attack you first sight.

You ran your good hand through your hair, trouseling it with a small huff. No, you’ll think about it when it comes. Right now you had to clean out the blood from Blue’s clothes. If stretch woke up with his brother all bloodied, you guessed he wouldn’t hesitate to attack you. 

The thought made you sad. You had zero intentions of hurting any of them. Fuck, they were too cute to be abused and manhandled so roughly. 

“How long were you up?” You asked, turning your attention to Blue and pushed away your troubling thoughts. 

“TWO DAYS AND… A FEW HOURS.” He spoke before dunking his head in the water. 

You chuckled, grabbing a bar of soap and dropped it in the water so he could clean himself off.

Grabbing his pants, boots, gloves and bandanna, you stood up and went to the sink in the kitchen—being mindful of the mess you left, which you had to clean up before you ended up hurting yourself again.

Your eyes met with stern sockets.

Edge had his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to sit or move in the small space. Silent grumbles and profanity still coming from him as you shrug your shoulders and went to the sink. Letting the cold water run, you grabbed the dish soap—would this be too bad for clothes? 

Shaking your head, you quickly scrubbed the clothes with the soap. A relief exhale came from you as you rung it out and placed it on the windowsill, letting it dry up using the sunshine.

Still, feeling the glare burning on your back did anything but relax you. It was like being on a roller coaster but with you on the tracks. 

Turning around, you crossed your arms and rose an eyebrow at Edge. “Hello.” 

He scoffed, turning away from you childishly. Furrowing your eyebrows, you pushed yourself off the counter and crouched to his level. Tapping the glass with your nail, you stuck out your tongue. 

“You know, I could let you out if you promise not to attack me.” You spoke unsure if your voice was muffled through the glass but the way he turned to glare at you over his shoulder, you couldn’t care less. 

If he wanted to act like a toddler, then so be it. Standing up, you sent Edge a single glare before grabbing the broom and began to clean up the mess.

 

Today was going to be a long, long day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	4. To The Mall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build-a-bear clothes should work, right?  
> ... _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said **Monday** but shit went down and I had to fix it.-.
> 
> Here is a update:^) see you next week uwu

Sitting near the table with two bitties presented was...not how you expected today to go. Hell, you didn’t even know it’ll take two days and a few hours for them to wake up. Your attention went to Blue (you were pointedly avoiding Edge) towards the container holding the other bitty dolls. Who would wake up next, we’re they going to be troublesome as Edge? You shivered. 

You hoped that Red would be the last to gain consciousness.

Two different sets of brothers woke up, maybe either Sans or Papyrus will grace their presence to you in two days. You bit your lip. Would you need to buy them clothes? How much is it to get doll-sized clothes that would fit a group of skeletons? Should you start from scratch? Would they even allow you that close to them with needles and pins? 

You ran your hand through your hair. 

Currently, Blue was talking to Edge about how everything is so big and theories about why they’re here. After talking to Edge, you went to go get Blue, dried him off, gave him his dried clothes back and set him down next to his plate. Half a taco already finished. 

“Blue?” You called, leaning forward and laid on the table, softly tapping Edge’s cup prison while looking through it towards the starry-eyed skeleton. 

His browboned knitted together. “WHY DO YOU CALL ME BLUE, MISS?” He asked, steering you away from your thoughts. 

Stopping your taps, you rose your eyebrow and pointed at the tag on his leg—which you had to cut off somehow. “Your name is Blueberry, isn’t it?” 

He shook his skull. “NOPE! IT IS SANS!” 

“Well, uh…” you trailed. Ok, this feeling of familiarity is really starting to bug you. You _swore_ you saw them somewhere. “Is it okay if we call you Blue, or Blueberry since there is a doll with the name ‘Sans’, too.” You pointed at the container. 

Blue sharply gasped, stars appearing in his eye sockets. “LIKE…BESTIES!?” 

“YOU IMBECILE!” Edge suddenly shouted, slamming his fist against the cup that it began to crack the slightest. You frowned. 

“YOU LITTLE _NAIVE_ S H I T!” He shouted, banging his fists against the glass—it cracking the slightest some more but not too much that it’ll shatter. “CAN’T YOU SEE THAT THE HUMAN IS JUST PLAYING YOU?!” He huffed, wiping his skull towards you, the same crimson colour appearing in his sockets. 

“AND YOU! DON’T THINK I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR LITTLE LIE. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS NOT GOING TO BE DECEIVED LIKE THIS PATHETIC VERSION OF MY TRASH BAG BROTHER.” 

You frowned when he began to huff, strange crimson sweat littering his skull. Before you could comment on it, he wiped it away and growled. 

Expecting Blue to be in tears, you slightly rose your eyebrow at the...tension in his shoulder, his usual grin pulled into a frown. 

“Edgy-Brother…” He spoke, surprising you with how soft it was. “She Doesn’t Know Our Situation Like We Do, It Is Best If We Wait To Discuss This With Other Us’s.” He tapped the glass, looking up at you and motioned up. 

Where the heck did cutesy Blue go? He was replaced by a serious Blue and, to be blunt, it freaked you out a bit.

He motioned ‘up’ again, successfully snapping you out of your thoughts. Pursuing your lips, you looked at Edge.

“Are...are you sure?” You asked, looking at Edge distastefully. “Wait, wait,” you shook your head. “Let me talk to him first.”

If this was going to work, you knew you needed to talk to Edge(and possibly his brother) about magic usage. You may not know their backgrounds and where they came from but you needed to put some ground rules. Levi might kick you out if you don’t.

The tension on Blue’s shoulders dropped, looking at you then to Edge hesitantly. He fiddled with his phalanges, thinking over your words. 

You stared at Edge… he looked surprised, for some reason. Maybe he wasn’t so bad? 

You know you knew them from somewhere. Was it a game you used to play? A fandom you dropped after a week and started anew game, anew fandom to obsess over… the fact that it had happened more than you could count bothered you, so so much. 

“OKAY… I’LL BE IN THE LIVING QUARTERS.” With one last glance at Edge, Blue slid down the table cloth and scurried away before you could say anything. 

You huffed at the bitty, leaning back on your chair with your arms crossed over your chest. 

“Alright, negotiation time.” You spoke, suddenly feeling like an investigator in a black and white film. If only you had a lamp to point at his face, how badass would you look doing that? 

You shook your head. No, no you can’t get distracted! Pursing your lips into a line, you softly took off the weight on the cup. 

“I’m going to let you out now.. remember what I said, okay?” You spoke, keeping your palm on the bottom of the top. When he (reluctantly) nodded, you slowly began to lift the cup off the table. You eyes sharply on him as he took a deep inhale, you frowned. 

“You couldn’t breath?” You asked, the guilty feeling instantly weighing in your stomach. He didn’t answer you but instead gave you a single glare before looking down at the spot he was standing on before slowly sitting down with his legs crossed. 

That didn’t help your anxieties. You didn’t mean to trap him without air supply. He was a doll turned to a small skeleton monster. You didn't mean to abuse him like that…

“I’m sorry, if I known you could breath—I wouldn’t have trapped you like that.” You apologized, the feeling of coolness chipping away. 

“JUST GET ON IT, I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU.” He huffed, uncrossing his legs and leaned back. 

“Alright, alright..” you sighed, he was going to be a lot of work, you just know it. “Firstly, you can’t attack anyone you see. I get that waking up and seeing someone many times your height is startling but that wasn’t okay.” You shook your head. 

“I DO NOT FIND YOU THE LEAST BIT INTIMIDATING. JUST STUPID.” 

Biting back a remark, you pointed another finger up. “Secondly, lose the attitude. I get that you are all edgy McEdge, but this is the real world. People like you either get publicly humiliated or outcasted.” Holding yet another finger up, you looked at Edge. “Thirdly, please. Please, do not attack anyone.” 

“YOU SAID THAT ALREADY.” Edge growled, looking up at you unamused. 

“I know,“ You narrowed your eyes. “All I just want for you is not to attack people. I don’t know your backgrounds or what you guys do, so just don’t attack anyone.” 

“And, We’ll be going to the mall to get you guys some clothes. Mostly to Build-a-Bear, I can alter the clothes to fit your size. When the others wake up I’ll take them too. Two at a time should be manageable.”

Edge didn’t move, he kept his attention on you and it was beginning to make you uncomfortable. 

“WHERE IS… HERE?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. 

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “My apartment?” 

“I MEANT ARE WE UNDERGROUND?” He snapped quickly yet you could still hear the hopeful undertone beneath his snap. 

“Uh, no? We’re on earth, on the surface?” You trailed slowly, unsure what to say. What did he mean by _underground_? 

This is very annoying! It’s at the tip of your tongue and yet you can’t place any fingers on it!

“MHM.. VERY WELL, I WILL GO TO THIS ‘MALL’ YOU SPEAK OF.” He got up and went to the edge, much how Blue got down by clinging onto the fabric and slowly descending. 

“Do you want some help down?” You asked, not liking how dangerous these skeletons put themselves through. 

“BAH.” Edge waved you off and jumped down the rest of the way. You cringed softly as he slowly made his way towards the container—took Red and walked down the hallway.

You would have laughed because he was holding him by the hoodie and dragging him along, like he was in his doll form. You wondered what kind of relationship they had, all you knew was that you needed to get on their ‘okay’ list. Otherwise, you’d find yourself in a pickle. 

You sighed and attended to the door, smiling softly at Blue while he touched the remote for the Tv, a gasp coming from him as _Steven Universe_ started up. 

_“We’ll always save the day~”_ you sang softly, sitting on the couch, a cushion away from Blue as his attention was on the opening sequence of the cartoon.

*Switch POV to Author!* 

As Edge walked down the hall, he glanced back at his brother. He was much rounder than he was, much softer and squishier than he thought. When he pressed down on his ribs, his hand sunk in and he recoiled straight away.

He remembered the last thing that happened before regaining consciousness. The path towards waterfall, where he had confronted Frisk on her unworthy ways of getting though the underground. His brother was nowhere in sight and he was…afraid that she might have gotten him at his post near the Ruins. 

Reports of a human child walking through the underground and slaughtering any monsters that dared to approach them, they went so far as to wait in plain sight—acting like a victim. 

To be fair, Papyrus never wanted to hurt Sans or any monsters. But he was the _captain_ of the guard. He had to act ruthless with a bullseye on his back, he had to cut the ties from Sans as feelings were a weakness in the underground. Half of his unit was slaughtered by the human and he had to judge them on their actions. 

Subconsciously, his phalanges touched his neck. They didn’t let him finish—they didn't let him talk at all. All those pointers he gave them worked wonderfully as he was caught off guard and killed on the spot.

The last thing he saw was the foot of Frisk and the sorrowful, regretful look on his brother’s face as he hid behind the tree line as he dusted. 

He didn’t have nerves but he had bone marrow and it was similar to blood. He died.

He died. He died. He died. 

And yet, he woke up. 

He woke up in a strange place that was larger than he was—which was stupid because he stood at a proud 6’4. 

It was safe to say that he was caught off guard when he saw you near the table. The memory of Frisk fresh in his mind and—he attacked without thinking.

Grabbing Sans by the jacket and threw him against the door.

“SANS.” He hissed. “GET UP YOU LAZY TRASH!” 

Yet no one answered. 

*Back to Original!*

“Blue.“ you spoke, holding down the bitty as he struggled. Holding the scissors near his leg, you whines softly as he jerked his leg back.

“NOO!” He cried, trashing against your hold. You huffed softly.

“It won’t hurt, I promise!” You cried, pointing at the other name tags on the coffee table. _Sans, Papyrus and Stretch_ laid motionless with the colours royal blue, orange, and tiger orange. 

Red’s tag was red, Edge was crimson and Blue was baby blue. 

You weren’t surprised with the last three? Seeing that you had either seen their magic or the colour of their names. You grunted, holding Blue by your arm and straightened his leg. Slowly placing the scissors on the tag, Blue panicked some more—you quickly snipped it away and pulled back. 

Blue laid there motionless for a few seconds before looking up at you. 

“OH….” he trailed, wiping the tears in his eyes. “IT DIDN’T HURT..” he suddenly flushed blue, covering his face with his hands and shook his skull.

You giggled softly, putting the scissors down and rubbed his cheekbone with your fingertips. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” You asked, grabbing the tag from the table and put it near the others. 

“NO-...” he stopped and you looked up. Eyes slightly wide at the bitty standing near the hallway, a plushy of his brother still being dragged by his hood. 

“WHEN ARE WE LEAVING.” Edge shouted, shaking Red and pushed him away, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“WE’RE GOING SOMEWHERE?” BLUE asked, immediately whipping his head towards you. You laughed nervously, scratching your cheek with a nod. 

“I’VE SEEN THE OUTSIDE GARDEN. THE SURFACE LOOKS LIKE I’VE DREAMED ABOUT!” Blue gasped, climbing down the couch and bounced his way towards Edge. “WE SHOULD LEAVE OUR BROTHERS IN CASE THEY WAKE UP!”

Edge stared at Blue for a second and then down at Red. You caught this and frowned softly. 

“Blue, he can bring Red if he wants to.”

Blue deflated and looked at Stretch. He looked up at you with skele-puppy eyes, quickly shutting your eyes. You sighed and turned your head. “Alright, we’ll bring them both. But you guys have to promise me to stay absolutely still.” 

“YOU AND YOUR PROMISES.” Edge huffed, sitting Red upright before nodding in satisfaction and turned back to you. You smiled pathetically.

“People aren’t—Dolls aren’t supposed to move, you might alarm people and get a lot of unnecessary attention.” You rubbed your bare arms, looking at your palms for a second and looked back at the two Bitties. “Think it over, I’m going to go get changed and we can go.” You pointed at your hallway and left the two to themselves. 

The conversation dying out when you close your bedroom door. Leaning on it for a second and staring at the ceiling. 

“This is crazy…” You whispered. “So many possible outcomes could rise if I’m not careful.” You cringed softly. If they got caught, they might be taken away by the government and experimented on. Hange might get her hands on them and—to be honest, you saw that going to Hange might be the best route rather than the government. They hide a lot of things and sometimes, people go missing. 

Shaking your head, you ran your hand through your hair and pushed yourself off your door, quickly changing into blue jeans and a white shirt that hugged your curves. Simple, but cute. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you balled your hair in your fist, posing silently and shaking your head, letting your hair fall over your shoulders. 

After sweeping it to the side, you grabbed your bag and went out of your room and back into the kitchen. 

“Huh…” You muttered, seeing the rest of the dolls suddenly on your tabletop with Stretch and Red. They were gathered in a circle, their backs facing each other while facing outwards. 

“DO YOU LIKE IT?!” Blue bounced towards you, Edge still keeping his distance and near his own brother. You pursed your lips.

“That was kind of fast.” You voiced, placing the back of your hand on the table. Blue gingerly got on your palm and climbed up to your shoulder. 

Looking at Edge, you gestured him to climb up. He scoffed and turned his head stubbornly. Furrowing your eyebrows, you sighed deeply. 

“Look, you can stay here and wait until I get back or you can come and pick out your own clothes. I figured we could go to a fabric store and start from scratch.“ _because I think you aren’t going to like the clothes from build-a-bear._ you thought. To be honest, you did thought about going to a fabric store to get things just in case they didn’t like anything from the shop. 

You’re just winging at this point. 

The small tug on one of your fingers snapped you out of your thoughts. Looking down at Edge, you smiled softly and gently picked him up, he slapped your hand away and begrudgingly climbed up to your head, propping himself on your head and laced his fingers through your hair. 

You would’ve thought it was cute if he wasn’t pulling at your scalp. You resisted the urge to swat him and grabbed your keys and left.


	5. The Girl .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don’t know when to quit.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Edge screeched, throwing the clothes you gathered on the floor. You gasped softly and quickly picked it up, along with the bear that had been discarded and stripped of its clothes to show Edge. 

“It’s Darthvader!” You protested silently, showing Edge the doll once more. “You don’t even have to keep the bear, just take the clothes!” 

“THIS IS MOCKERY. I DEMAND THAT WE LEAVE THIS STORE AT ONCE!” He huffed, glaring daggers into the bear you were holding then into your (colour) eyes. Throughout the whole time you’ve been in the workshop, you had forced yourself from laughing the moment Edge tried to jump down from you and flea. A string of curses coming from him as you held him in your hands.

“It’s not mockery!” You whispered, aware of other customers with children. You shook the bear slightly. “It’s cute!” 

Clothes in this store was out of the question to Edge. He didn’t like anything you showed him. Maybe because you showered him with girl’s collection with glitter and large words like ‘friendship’ or ‘i <3 slumber parties’ stitched on the front. Not to mention, the fabric was really thin and flimsy—oh and totally not his style. 

“CUTE.” Edge scoffed. His arms crossed over his chest. “IT IS AN ABOMINATION OF EXISTENCE. THIS WHOLE SHOP IS!” He screamed, stopping his foot like a toddler showing a tantrum. Your lips twitched fighting off a laugh that threatened to come out. Should you stop teasing Edge? 

“Oh c’mon, the place isn’t that bad. I mean, look at Blue! He is practically beaming!” You pointed at the other bitty that tried on a denim jacket despite the obvious size difference. 

“BAH!” Edge threw his hands in the air and lodged himself into your pocket, purposely digging his knee into your hip. You winced softly, shaking your head as you laughed. Guess you’ll just have to start from scratch on their clothes. The bears were twice their size and they no longer had stuffing within them—from Blue’s bath in your bathroom skin, you noticed that they were full on skeleton. 

No trouble seem to catch you, so far soo good. 

“Blue,” you called softly, keeping your head low in case other people peered towards you. “Let’s go to the fabric store.” 

You placed your hand over your mouth, giggles coming out as Blue walked over with his hands grasping the shorts that was too large on him, the denim jacket dragging behind him with the rounded shoes clopping on the floor.

“ALRIGHT!” He cheered, a little too loud for your liking as you quickly grabbed him and hugged him to your chest just as an employee rounded the corner you horded yourself in. Blue moved in your hold making you hiss ‘stay still’ before standing up to greet the employee. 

The frown on his lips made you silent. “Miss, you are disturbing other customers. I might have to ask you to leave.” 

You smiled apologetically, stripping Blue from the workshop’s clothes—silently thanking that he was stiff as a rock and handed the worker the clothes. 

When he took them, his gaze lingered in Blue. You narrowed your eyes and gently slipped him in your pocket, the opposite side of Edge. 

“That figurine has a nice shape. Can’t say I never seen one like her. May I see her?” 

You pursed your lips. “He is a boy and no thank you. He is special and I don’t let anyone touch him.” Oh god, how weird do you look? Carrying around a phone-sized skeletons in your pockets and came to shop for them. Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Lowering your head, you swiftly rounded the worker and sped walked out of the shop. The murmurs of others lingering in your ears as you walked towards the escalators. Gently slipping your hands in your pockets, you palmed both Edge and Blue with your thumb lightly caressing Blue’s skull and the other holding onto Edge’s face from biting you. 

You snickered softly and entered the fabric store. Inhaling softly, you smiled and pulled the two out of your pockets after examining the place. Only three customers with two bored looking employees. Intertwining your fingers, you whispered “Pick a fabric you want. Enough to make some clothes for you two.”  
Going to the racks, you placed the two on the floor and pushed each folded fabric aside for the two bitties to choose from. Edge looked uninterested at each colour, telling you to skip it while Blue thought carefully on what he had in mind. 

Edge stopped your mindless scroll, examining the ruby red fabric with a thoughtful look. His phalanges picked the edge of his tattered scarf and examined it for a second. He scoffed and dropped his hand, pushing the ruby red fabric away and continued to scroll through each colour. 

“THESE ARE MORE ACCEPTABLE THAN THE OTHER ABOMINATIONS.” He spoke, feeling the black leather. He narrowing his sockets and pushed it aside, pointing at it before scrolling some more. You pursed your lips and looked at the label of the fabric. Typing it down in your phone, you pocketed it and left Edge to continue his browse to look at Blue. 

“I WANT THIS COLOUR WITH THIS OTHER COLOUR AND MAYBE THIS GREY!” He pointed at a baby blue, ivory fabric and the grey. You nodded your head and typed down the labels. They wouldn’t need much fabric, right? Maybe just a few inches of fabric. They seem to know what they’re doing. You glanced around the shop and hummed softly. 

Maybe you should buy something for yourself, too? But then again, what did you need that you didn’t already have? Shopping for yourself isn't something you fancied. It was a hassle to look for something you like and to only find that it isn’t in your size. You huffed softly, mindlessly touching the black leather Edge picked out. It didn’t feel real but you weren’t going to say anything. 

Wondering how long it’ll be until you went home, you hang your head. You were a hermit. You played video games and studied most of the time with meals in between. Levi would often shove you out of the apartment if you didn’t move for a day. Grateful for the man but you wanted to play games! 

You barely got time to yourself this past week because if the paranoia Blue induced and the sudden arrival of Edge. You cringed and wondered how Red would be, if they had powers did that mean the others had powers as well?

Something tugged at your finger, making you snap out of your thoughts and glance down at Blue. 

“HOW MUCH ARE THESE? I HOPE THEY AREN'T TOO EXPENSIVE…” he trailed, playing with his phalanges nervously. You awe’d softly and rubbed his mandible. 

“Money isn’t a problem, Blue. Just get what you want and I'll pay.” You tilted your head and smiled. 

Blue frowned. “BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR NECESSITIES?” 

“Already taken care of, you needn’t worry.” The look he gave you said that he didn’t trust your words but begrudgingly went back to browse, this time looking at the prices on the hanger. You shook your head at him and smiled. So thoughtful but he really didn’t need to worry about the prices. You were rich, far too rich for someone of your age, money wouldn’t be a problem until… waayyy later. 

Looking over at Edge, you raised your eyebrow as he examined two colours of crimson.

“They are both the same?” You called, leaning to your palm to examine him. Edge scoffed and turned to you and pointed at the two colours that were the same. 

“THIS ONE IS DARKER THAN THE OTHER. YOUR HUMAN EYES WOULDN’T PICK UP SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL.” He glared at you and turned back to the colours. 

You scoffed at him and stood up, stretching your stiff legs and wandered the store a bit. Looking through fabrics and other textures you thought they might like. Half an hour later, you returned to the bitties. 

Crouching down, you typed in the remaining colours they picked out and let them climb into your pockets. A long sigh coming from you as your stomach rumbled. You giggled softly and went to the cashier. 

“Hello, how may I help you today?” She smiled, seemingly chipper. Although, the look in her eyes told you to hurry up with your order. You mentally rolled your eyes and showed her your phone. 

“Ten inches of each fabric?” She rose her eyebrow at you. You shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly.

“It’s for a project. Gotta get that education, ya know?” You smiled sweetly as you fibbed through your teeth. She shook her head and sweetly smiled back. Gathering the fabric you chose out before cutting them into exactly ten inches.

After paying for the bundles of fabric, you bid your goodbyes and exited the store. 

You cringed at the girl staring eyes wide at you, a large smile on her lips as she quickly scurried towards you, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. 

“YOU!” She shouted, earning looks from people around the shop and more. “I loooove your dolls! May I see them? They looked sooo cute when I saw them at Build-a-Bear!” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, subconsciously blocking your pockets with your arm and bags. “Uh.. no?” 

“Why not? They are so cute and I just want to admire them!” She protested, glancing around your body for any signs of the skeletons. When her eyes stared into your pockets, you moved away from her. 

“Because they aren’t for display, and frankly, I am not comfortable with a stranger manhandling them.”

The girl pouted. “But i have the same ones! The ones you have look sooo much better and I want to compare!” 

You bit your cheeks. Same ones? Were there more lively skeletons in other peoples houses? How come they never made the news if there was more than the ones you have currently and the ones at home? Somehow, you doubted her claim. 

She puffed her cheeks when you swiftly rounded her and quickly towards the food court. You heart pounding in your chest. The thuds of her running towards you made you pick up your pace. Pass the fold court and into the parking lot then you’re home free from someone creepy. Your heart dropped when you felt a hand snake into your pocket and yanked back, taking the bitty with it. 

Stopping your long strides, you swiftly turned around with your eyes widening in horror as Edge glared at the girl. Thankfully, he was stiff as a board. 

“Wowza! He’s amazing! Did you make him? Frankly, I am a fan of the original. Edge is way too much of an asshole for—” 

“Give him back!” You shouted, not caring if people were looking at you at this point. “I told you no, I told you I didn’t want some stranger holding him!” Unable to hold it in, your worries for Edge increased tenfold when the girl took a step back. A bewildered look over her features at your sudden outburst. They were just figurines, why were you being so defensive about it?

Edge’s crimson eyelight looked at you from the corners of his eye sockets and you would have cried from joy at how obedient he was being if it weren’t for the girl shaking him. 

“B-but i just—” 

“Grabbing someone’s item from their pockets is considered pickpocking!” You shouted, heart beating against your ribcage at the growing red in Edge’s skull. You swallowed thickly. “So just give him back and I wont press charges.” Switching the bag on your other arm, purposely covering Blue’s view and out stretched your hand to the girl, curling and uncurling your fingers in a ‘give it’ motion. 

She pursed her lips and dropped Edge into your open palm with a scowl on her pink lips.

“They aren’t even real. Don’t be a bitch about it.” She spat, the chipper attitude no longer in the air as she watched you cradle Edge to your chest. A relieved expression melting into your angered eyes.

“Uh-huh. At least I know when to quit.” You hissed harshly. “Next time, don’t fucking take stuff from people’s pockets. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, otherwise I’d take your ass to court.” You flipped her off and turned your heel. The clapping that rose up startled you, making your face flush in red as you lowered your head and quickly walked down the escalator. Ignoring the smiles from other people as you pushed open the doors and quickly ran to your car. Face hot from embarrassment. 

Unlocking your car, you dropped the bag in the back and gently scooped blue from your pockets and placed the two bitties onto the passenger's seat. 

“Jesus fuck,” you swore, shutting your car door and shoved your leys into the ignition. “Edge are you okay? I am so sorry I let that happen! I am so sorry that I referred you as a _thing_ I swear I really didn’t mean for any of that to happen! Are you okay?” 

Despite your rambling, Edge turned his skull away from you and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back. 

Knowing that you wouldn’t get an answer, you frowned and nodded. Backing out of the parking spot, your journey back home was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo BO Y! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Do! Not! Manhandle! Your! Bitty!**


	6. Hange Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spill your secret to a friend.

Blue had tried to get Edge to talk during the whole ride and he would answer in short replies. You tried too but after he snapped at you for the second time, you stopped trying. He needed his space. Pushing the door open, you pursed your lips. That must’ve been a traumatic experience for him, someone unfamiliar handling him so roughly as if he… 

As if he were a doll.

Locking the door behind you, you placed the two bitties on the floor and slipped your shoes off. Hands gripping the bag close to your chest as you bit your lip and stepped over Blue. Walking towards the kitchen, you glanced at the dolls perched on the table and dropped the bag on a chair. The soft, faint pattern of boots following you as you maneuvered around the kitchen. Someone tugged at your pants be vegan to climb up, you furrowed your eyebrows as looked down to stare at Blue. Gently scooping him up and placing him in your shoulders. 

“What do you feel like eating?” You asked, opening the refrigerator and peering inside. The original plan was to eat at the food court but after what happened with that girl, you didn’t want to stick around and risk Blue or Edge getting manhandled again.

“Tacos?” 

“Blue, we had tacos for lunch.” You deadpanned, pushing a bag of macaroni away to look further in.

Blue ran up your arm and hopped into the pantry, pushing things away for you as the two of you thought of what to eat—although Blue was keen on tacos.

With a sigh, you scooped up Blue and placed him on the table, your eyes scanning over the remaining dolls. A lump formed in your throat as your attention stayed on Red. The red fog(?) in his eye was eerie, like the form of magic Edge made. 

You turned your head to the living room, thirty minutes had passed since the incident and you had no idea where Edge ran off to. It was most likely that he was hiding from you, you wouldn’t want to be near someone like that either so you understood. 

 

Well, kind of. 

He shouldn’t mark out all humans as ‘bad’ because of one mishap. Be mad? Sure. Just don’t blame the whole race for someone’s idiotic actions.

You pursed your lips and sighed again. Blue made his way down via tablecloth and ran out the kitchen with a war cry. Shaking your head, you sat on the chair and took out your phone. 

Several messages from Levi, no surprise. Few from your friends and two or three from Hange and Mike. 

Eyebrows subconsciously furrowing, you brought up Hange’s messages once more, rereading the typed messages before the doorbell to your apartment rang. Heart diving to your stomach, you slammed your phone shut and quickly went to look for Blue and Edge. A small curse coming from you and the doorbell became frantic with zero sights on the two bitties. 

 

Looking around the apartment one final time, you unlocked and opened the door. A forced smile appearing on your lips as Hange paused her frantic doorbell ringing, her finger hovering over the bell as she blinked and stared at you. 

“Y/n! What took you so long!” She huffed, grabbing the bags off the floor and walked past you. Looking down the hall, you pursed your lips and followed after Hange.

“I’m sorry, I was busy—why are you here?” You asked, watching her place the bags on the table and rummage through your cabinets. 

“You brought the dolls out?” She asked, ignoring your previous question. Taking out the bag of macaroni. She turned back to you, pushing up her glasses.

“Levi wanted to make sure you’re eating. He and his class returns tomorrow.” She shrugged, going to your lower cabinets and took out a pot. “He also wants the apartment spotless. Yaknow how he is.” 

“Wait, Stop. I thought they were coming back on Friday?” You asked, grabbing the pot from her hold and took it away from her. She pouted and snatched it back, filling it with water before you could take it again. 

“Yeah… one of the students got an allergic reaction so they decided to cut the trip short.” She turned the stove on high and placed the metal pot on the far corner. 

“Oh..” you muttered, glancing to the dolls on your table. Which would wake up? How would Levi react to having little people running around? “Okay…” 

Despite the loud chatter of Hange, you kept glancing at every possible hiding place for a bitty. Your movements were stiff as a board whenever you sat down or walked back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, eyes on the floor as you searched for either Blue or Edge. 

“Aren’t you a distracted bug today.“ Hange spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. An amused grin played on her lips as she watched you scream in surprise and tumble forward. Barely able to stop yourself from falling over, you playfully glared at you through your eyelashes and blew a few strands of hair off of your face.

“I’m just inspecting the place. Levs is going to throw a fit if it isn’t up to his standards.” You lies through your teeth, a smile on your lips as you touched the surface of the coffee table, looking at your finger with narrowed eyes and laughed.

“This should be enough, right? Hahaha..!”

You grimaced at her expression, shaking your head as you sighed. “Alright. Do you know those dolls I got a week ago?” 

She rose her eyebrow but nodded slowly. 

Inhaling, you glanced around the floor one last time before looking back at Hange. “I lost two dolls. Blueberry and Edge.. I must’ve misplaced them a-and…” you trailed, swallowing the lump in your throat at her disbelief gaze. 

Should you really be telling her anything about the dolls? Surely she’d find them interesting and would want to run tests. But...would they like that?

“You still haven’t found the first one?” Hange asked, stirring the food in the pot.

“Wha? Oh! Yes! I haven’t…” You shook your head, a small grumble vibrating your throat as you sat down.

“Hange..” You muttered, lightly tracing the table top with the tip of your fingers. The woman paused to look over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips. “If I tell you something, don’t freak out or…do your weird testing, okay?” 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she lowered the heat and turned to you. “Depends on what you want to tell me.” 

“Hange!” You shouted. Shaking your head and ran your fingers through your hair, anxiously. “I’m serious. Like, dirty Levi serious.” 

“Oooooh, so this is serious _serious._ ” She gasped. Rolling your eyes, you leaned back on the chair with your arms crossed over your chest. “I pinky swear and give you full right on chopping off my pinky if I break it.” She said, looping your pinky with hers and lightly kissing her thumbnail. You did the same and pulled back. 

Looking down the hallway, you bit your lip. Should you tell her? Tightly closing your eyes, you deeply inhaled and: “they’re alive!” 

She blinked at your sudden outburst. Retracting her hands from you and took a step back. “Whose alive?” 

Nervously fiddling your fingers, you laughed. “Blue...and Edge.. I don’t know how they’re alive and moving but.. I think more of the dolls are going to...gain consciousness.” God! You sounded like a mad man talking about living dolls! This was reality for crying out loud. No way this could’ve been the real deal, that’s right! The only explanation to the situation is that you’re in a coma thinking that this was real! 

Although, the faint putty pattern of shoes running down the hall slam dunked those thoughts into the basket. You sucked a large gulp of air through your teeth as Hange’s attention was now towards the hallway. Her eyebrows knitted together in wonder—her brown eyes widening at the small skeletons running to your seat, Edge shouting profanities at Blue while launching bone attacks. Blue didn’t nothing but laugh triumphantly. Stars wide as he twirled around and launched his own blue attacks at Edge. 

“SEE! I TOLD YOU I CAN GET A REACTION! MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue laughed, quickly climbing up your pants leg, dodging yet another attack. You winced when Edge’s phalanges dug into your leg, clawing himself up to your lap and went to punch Blue. You gasped—but blue quickly ducked, waving his hand in the air as...the dog skull appeared, opening its maw with a white ball forming. 

“I GOTC—” 

“OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO CUTE!” Hange shouted, running towards the two on your lap and crouching down. The food now forgotten as she examined the two bitties. Startled by her yell, Blue accidentally let the attack launch upwards, burning the ceiling and tumbling back in surprise. Edge cursed very loudly and dove into your hand. 

“This is..very interesting. Does Levi know? Does mike? How about Erwin? Are you going to tell them?” She shook her head, opening her palm for the two but they just pushed themselves against you, holding onto your hand tightly. 

Edge glared at her then up at you. You frowned. “Hange, please don’t just grab them whenever.” 

“Oh don’t worry, if they are alive as you said, then i’ll treat them so.” She curled her fingers. “I won’t hurt you, trust me."

Blue looked at you and back at Hange. Clenching his hands around your fingers. You sighed softly and pushed Hange away. “They don’t trust humans.” 

“But they trust you. C’mon Y/n, tell them I won’t hurt them.” She whined, pushing you her glasses and dusting off her pants. 

“I know you won’t. We pinky swore.” You huffed, gently scooping up Blue and Edge, lifting them to your shoulders individually. “Let them warm up to you first.” You lightly shrugged your shoulders. “I’m still going down that road. Edge doesn’t trust me that much, which is understandable...I think.” 

“Huh. Okay.” Hange’s brown eyes trailed to the dolls on your table. Grabbing one gently and examined him. Edge growled when she did. Hange paused, looking at the bitty on your right shoulder and squished his torso. 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!” Edge shouted, making the same dog skull appear and aimed it at Hange. You wrinkled your nose at the slight ringing in your ear and plucked Red from her hold, gently putting him back. 

“Strange. They feel like actual dolls but the ones on your shoulders are literal skeletons.” She muttered, picking up Stretch and looked at Blue. She ‘awed’ softly at the ready look and gently put him back. 

“May I do experiments on you?” She asked. “Nothing to extreme of course!” She quickly added at the hardened look on both skeletons. “Just to see what kind of creatures you are. I am a scientist and from what I can see, you guys can form magic of some sorts. Which is ridiculous because magic isn’t real.” She shook her head, going back to the pot and put it off, turning the knob off as she gathered two plates for the Mac n cheese. She paused and took out two smaller plates and divided it. 

“No, no experiments.” You shook your head.

“I mean when they all wake up and trust you, duh.” Hange spoke, placing the bowls on the table and then turned to grab the smaller plates and put them in the centre, near the other four dolls. 

Edge scoffed on your shoulder. “I KNEW THERE WAS AN EXPLOIT TO THIS PLAN OF YOURS, HUMAN!” He jabbed your cheek. “I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR JAPES!”

You sighed deeply, grabbing your fork and stabbed the Mac n cheese three times and shoved the food into your mouth. After swallowing, you grabbed the two and placed them in front of you on the table. “I’m not trying to trick you into trusting me. Nor will I let Hange,” You glared at her, “do her experiments on you. That’ll be inhumanly of me seeing as you guys are actually alive.” 

“DON’T WORRY, Y/N!” Blue cheered. “I TRUST YOU! AND I BET PAPY WILL TOO!”


	7. Levi vs Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As predicted: Levi doesn’t like the new residents._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A new bitty wakes up, and he’s nothing like you imagined._

Hange groaned softly. Leaning over the table to rub her index finger on Blue’s cheek. A soft blush over her cheeks as she squealed. “So cute, he trusts you so much you can see it!” 

You smiled and shrugged your shoulders. “Levi doesn’t know yet. And frankly I’m not too keen on telling him until they all wake up.” 

“Oo, no no Levi’s going to be pissed that you kept it a secret. It’s best that you just tell him the moment he walks through that door.” Hange pointed at the entrance. “You can’t deny the enviable.” 

You gently scooped you Edge and Blue, putting them on the table(although Edge quickly dived to your lap while Blue continued to stare at Hange) bringing your hand to Edge, you gently rubbed the top of his skull, a sigh coming from you and you looked up at Hange. 

“True, But I don’t see Levi having no problem with bitties running around.” 

“Bitties? Is that what they’re called?” Hange mumbled, poking Blue with a calculating gaze. 

“Hange.” You hissed, successfully getting her attention as she sat on the chair next to you, digging into her own portion of Mac n cheese.

“What? I’m behaving.” She pouted, although quickly grinned widely and shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. You slowly shook your head and began to eat.

After finishing, you helped clean the dishes, both bitties resting on each shoulder as you listened to Edge’s demanding tone, directing you how to clean a plate spotless. You rolled your eyes but complied without a word.

“Y/n?” Hange called, walking towards you from the hallway. Drying the last fork, you shut the cabinet and put the dish cloth on the oven handle and turned to her. 

“If…if they agree, could I do some tests?” 

“Hange-” 

“I know! No experiments. Zero, nope, nuh-uh.” She quickly cut you off, shaking her head with crossing her arms in a X form. “But, I want to see how they came to be. Run a few tests. Nothing harmful, as you said: they are alive. They breath like the most of us. They have...something pulsing their livelihoods.” She tapped her chin. “Talk to them about it. When the rest are up and about, so they could discuss it in a group. If they wake up in a laboratory, they’ll panic and might cause harm to themselves.” 

“I..” Blue spoke up unexpectedly, crawling out of your lap to climb up to the table. “I DON’T WANT TO GET EXPERIMENTED ON. PLEASE MS. HANGE.” 

“Oh, oh no, no, no..” Hange frantically shook her head. “I’m not going to strap you guys down and poke needles. It’ll be simple tests. Nothing harmful nor extreme.” She looked up at you, lifting her hand hesitantly and brought it down to Blue. Edge’s hold tightened on your palm as you glanced down, panicked crimson tears in his narrowed sockets as he watched on with a sharp eye. You quickly looked up, your own shoulders tensing as Hange brought her finger closer to Blue.

The small Bitty looked at her finger before taking a step forward, letting Hange’s slender finger touch the top of his skull. Sockets closed and hands balling on his white shirt, he stayed perfectly still. 

Hange waited for a moment before advancing, using to fingers to slowly rub his skull, She was surprised to feel how soft the bone was. It wasn’t compared to actual human bones she had touched, it wasn’t dried or hardened. Instead, it felt soft like skin, a small buzz was noticeable the longer she rubbed his skull, slowly running her fingers around the smooth surface before lightly pinching his cheek. 

Despite it being bones, it was super soft and expanded like actual skin. Hange couldn’t stop the excited squeal from rising. A hand clasped against her mouth as she watched Blue’s face glow a soft cyan colour, stars looking up at her the longer she poked his cheekbones. 

“This is fascinating...” She muttered, pulling her hand away and cleared her throat. Cleaning up the dishes whilst leaving the smaller plates for the two bitties.

Edge scoffed on you lap, jumping down and sauntering out of the kitchen and back to your room. Your eyes followed Edge with a small frown, wondering what was his problem. 

“Okay!” Hange spoke, loudly clapping her hand. “Clean up time!” 

“...yaaay.”

* * *

After thoroughly cleaning the apartment, Hange and you found yourself back in the kitchen. It is 4:30Pm on a Wednesday and the two of you were staring up at the single burnt mark on the ceiling with a ‘done’ look. 

“Do you think he’ll notice?” She asked, tapping her chin on what to do with the mark. 

“Of course he will.” You grumbled, wondering if you had extra white paint anywhere. “What should we do? He’s going to throw a fit if he so much sees a speck of it.” 

“Make up an excuse?” She questioned but quickly shook her head, walking towards the closet that the end of the hall, rummaging through it for any solution for the burn mark.

**5:25 PM**

“H-Hange..” you breathed, looking up at the girl with a dazed look. Your pants heavy and long as the girl on top of you wiggles slightly with a grin on her lips.

“YOU’RE HEAVY HURRY UP!” You shouted softly, regaining your footing as Hange sat on your shoulders, legs wrapped around your head as she quickly attempted to grab the ceiling. She squealed and quickly straightened her back, grabbing your face to balance herself.

“DON’T DROP ME!” 

“HURRY UP!” 

**6:38PM**

The large splotch or white on the ceiling was noticeable. The two of you sat on each chairs staring at the splotch on the ceiling with a deadpanned look over each your features.

“Well shit.” She swore, looking at the paint on the floor then back up on the ceiling. “This is way to much work to fix a small problem.” 

“You’re telling me.” You muttered, crossing your arms over your chest and sighed deeply. Blue sat on your shoulder, nibbling on a cracker Hange gave him while Edge was still unseen since storming off. “If we redid the ceiling, we’ll have to redo the ones in the living room and hallway.” 

“Levi is such a hardass, sometimes.” Hange grumbled and you couldn’t help but nod.

**8:45PM**

It took awhile, but the whole ceiling from the kitchen to the hallways was finished. Droplets of paint was cleaned up almost immediately as it fell on the floor, fearing that it would stain. Examining the ceiling, you looked at Blue on your shoulder. 

“What do you think? Is it acceptable?” You asked, carefully turning your head to Edge. He didn’t want to stay on your shoulder but on the small pocket on your white blouse. You had found him making a house out of the box they came in under your bed, perfecting it with his touches while putting Red in a corner. Somewhere where he could look after him, he’d say, so when he woke up he wouldn’t be a pain in the ass. 

“IT’S... OKAY.” He spoke, tightly holding onto your shirt, eyed still trained on the bathroom door where Hange was taking a shower to clean off the paint. 

“ _Okay_ is not good enough.” You moaned, walking down the hall and examining your work. You think you did fine, but was that enough for Levi? Knowing the asshole, he’d redo it until it came to his liking. _At least I did a_ base, you thought grimly.

**10:12PM**

You sighed, sitting on the couch in a fresh pair of clothes and freshly washed hair. No more paint stains on your skin and no more headaches from the scent. Hange sat next to you, holding Blue while poking at his sides and feeling him all over. You knew that it was harmless but it still didn’t help that you were...protective of these guys ever since the mall incident earlier today.

Your hair was pulled into a towel hat, letting it sit and dry before you moved to the classic hair dryer. Hange lowered Blue to your lap and stood up, dusting off her pants with an exaggerated sigh. “I’m going home, see you soon Y/n, blue!” She smiled, waving slightly and kissed your forehead along with Blue’s (which made him glow cyan) and left the apartment with a loud ‘goodnight Edge!’ And the door slamming behind her. 

You shook your head at the woman and softly rubbed Blue’s cheek bones. 

“I hope she wasn’t too overwhelming.” You chuckled, apologizing to Hange’s sake. Blue pouted at your ribs but didn’t move away.

“IT’S OKAY. SHE’S FUNNY.” He beamed.

“I’m glad you like one of my friends.” You chuckled, continuing. “I promise that the others aren’t as excitable.” 

“THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS SURE OF IT!”

You aw’d softly, bringing the small skeleton to your face and smooshed him to your cheek in a form of a hug. “Hange’s right, you’re so cute!” 

**12:53PM**

“Are you sure you want to sleep under there?” You asked, leaning over your bed to peek underneath it. You frowned at the small house of box Edge had transformed into a small house to fit two. It wasn’t grand but he looked somewhat satisfied with it. 

The other skeleton dolls were relocated to your room, seeing that it would be safer than in a unfamiliar kitchen was that twice their size. 

You made a mental note to hire someone to make a bitty-sized house when everyone is awake.

Staying in a box is highly uncomfortable and you didn’t want your new friends to stay in it when there was a mattress they could use to be comfortable. 

Edge had his back towards you, arms crossed over his chest as he was changed into fresh clothes he made himself with the fabric you bought earlier, Blue said he needed some more time on his and opted for his usual clothes to sleep in. Perhaps that’s what Edge was doing when you lost them for a while. 

“IT IS BETTER THAN STAYING UP THERE WITH A _COPY_ AND YOU.” He spat without looking at you, walking towards the flap and opened it. He sent you a glare before slamming it shut. The rush of wind making you close your eyes with a frown. 

“Still,” You spoke, well aware that he could hear you either he liked it or not. “It’s going to get colder, and all you got is the fluff from that dog bed.” You frowned. “I think you’ll be warmer up here with a _copy and me._ ” 

You heard him scoff but not make anymore sounds. You sighed. “Alright. Just know that you are welcomed on the bed with blue if you get too cold down there, okay? Goodnight.” 

Small grumbles from the box house made you sigh once more and pull yourself up. Sitting on your calves, you sighed again and went to close the lights. Blue eye lights looking at your through the darkness as you maneuvered through and slowly laid down on your bed. The window slightly ajar to let the cool air in. Enough to make it cold but no too cold for the monster under your bed. 

Getting comfortable, you snuggled into your sheets and closed your eyes, although they opened once Blue made himself comfortable in between your breasts. Snuggling into your body heat with his sockets closed. You blushed and lightly shook your head, letting your hand lay on top of him and closed your eyes to sleep: sleeping wasn’t too hard, you knocked out a few minutes and drifted off to an endless possibilities. 

The morning came and you woke up the the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. Confused for a second, you carefully got up, quickly noticing the lack of bitty on your chest and quickly looked around your room for the Blue. When you didn’t find him, you crawled over to the side and peeked underneath your bed. The box flap with opened slightly, and you didn’t hear anything from it.

You went into a panic as you pulled your covers off of you, got up and sped walked to the kitchen, keeping your eyes on the floor whilst looking for places they could hide. 

“It’s messy.” A stern voice made you freeze. “The ceiling looks shit, there was dust on the couch—” you blood ran cold as you looked up, eyes wide with fear slowly creeping into your skin as you walked closer to Levi. His glare fixated on you with his body blocking something. The pancakes were finished and placed on a stack on the table with the maple syrup on the side. 

“And, we have a few squatters.” His words were venom, almost accusingly as his steel grey eyes pierced through your (colour) ones. “So, Care to explain why and how these _freaks_ are alive?” 

With that, he stepped away from the counter, showing you a clear plastic container taped shut with duct tape and two Bitties huddled in each corners furtherest from where Levi stood. 

Edge was holding his arm, glaring into Levi’s back before his hard gaze was shot to you. Blue had his arms over his skull, shielding himself from whatever Levi had did and was trembling terribly. 

You gasped in disbelief, taking a hasty step forward but froze when Levi’s glare hardened. 

You opened your mouth, closed, then opened again and closed again, unable to form the words with your vocals as you body shook with shock. 

“Levi!” You finally shouted. An overwhelming rush of anger pushing away any logical thoughts as you quickly scrambled forward, ignoring his huff as you pushed him to the side and attempted to grab the container—but Levi swiped it from the counter and threw it on the floor nonchalantly. The surprised and pained yelp of both Edge and Blue only heightened your senses as you stood tall against Levi. Your glare matching his scary one as you tried to calm down. 

No way you could win a fight with Levi. He served the military with the highest ranks in his unit, levelling with his superior and nearly promoted to _Lieutenant._

You knew you had absolutely no chance in beating in whatsoever. But you also had no intention to hurt him nor get involved in a fight. 

“You—” you spat pathetically. “How could—” You bit your lip, cursing loudly as you pushed past him and attempted to grab the box again, only for Levi to kick it away. 

_“When were you going to tell me?”_ He spat, stepping in front of you, cutting you off to any access to the two contained bitties. 

“I was going to tell you today! Before you saw them!” You shouted. An angered huff coming from you and you ran a hand through your tangled hair. “If I knew how you were going to react, I would have approached this much more cautiously.” 

“How I was going to react? I come back to a shitty looking apartment, the ceiling is patchy, and some freak rummaging through the pantry and cabinets talking about how they should make something for the kind lady that gave them a temporary home.” His nose wrinkled softly, words stinging into your skin. “I thought they were fucking dolls not some sort of voodoo shit.” 

“They aren’t.” _Are they?_ “They are alive, breathing the same as you and I.” _Are they??_ “And you are treating them like a rabid animal off to slaughter.” _Were they?_

“did you know about this? That they would sudden grow consciousness? Was that the reason you were _so_ eager to open the damned box when it arrived?” 

“You know damn well that I had absolutely no idea what was in the box!” You quickly said in your defence. “I had no idea that they would gain consciousness during your time away—it sounds like a poorly written fan fiction story!” 

“You shouting like the immature brat you are doesn’t excuse the fact that those _things_ are here.” His voice was levelled but still held the same venom and stern in them. If this was a Alpha/Omega situation you’d read, you knew that Levi would have forced you into submission. Fortunately for you, this was reality and that was only a written fiction in Japan. 

“Excuse?!” You screamed. “There is no excuse but the truth! You shouldn’t abuse something you have no clue about! They are people—” he scoffed, cutting you off as he pointed at the container. 

Cyan tears pooled the area around Blue, stubborn tears in the corner of Edge’s sockets made you pause. The two looked so vulnerable and scared. That only fuelled your anger. 

“People my ass. They are _things. Toys. Immovable objects._ ” 

“They don’t fucking look like it. They are breathing, moving and living just as you and I. They deserve more than the abuse you’re letting them have.” You practically growled out, shoving Levi back with all you might and snatched the box from under the table. Placed it onto of it and ripped the tape off. You glared at Levi and picked up a fork Incase he tried to harm the two again. 

“Hey..” the anger and frustration in your voice decreased when you opened the lid. Blue had managed to huddle near Edge, holding his arm like Edge was doing currently as he glared at Levi. The crimson tears no longer in his sockets as he put up a façade that he wasn’t scared despite his pained yelp moments before. 

“Y/n, don’t touch them.” Levi warned, eyeing the fork in your hand. He knew then you were like this(which was a rare currency) you threw all morals out the window and protected whatever held your affection and attention. 

Quite literally like a momma bear. 

“Shut up, Levi.” You snapped, sending him a heated look then looked down at Blue and Edge. “Are you okay?” Your voice was caring, soft and lovingly. Concern laced around your tone and features as you slowly lifted you hand. 

You expected Edge to attack you again, but all he did was move closer to you, pulling Blue along with him until they were safe in your palms. You sighed at the outcome and pulled them out of the container, throwing it across the room and glared at Levi. 

“They better not be injured, if so, god fucking help you.” 

With that, you turned away and stomped towards your room. Your anger left behind as you looked down at the two bitties in worry, the way they held their arms alarmed you. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, closing your bedroom door with your foot and quickly sat on your bed, gently letting Edge and Blue side across from you. 

You frowned at the expressions. “Here, let me see.”

Edge moved away from you, holding his arm away and turned his skull. While Blue’s cyan tears streamed down his face as he left his arm for you to see, his hand on his wrist. 

You examined the bone, seeing no cracks—which didn’t make sense since they were holding it as if it were broken. You looked over at Edge. 

“Let me see, Edge.” You spoke softly, gesturing the edgy bitty to come closer. He stubbornly lifted his nasal bone into the air. You rolled your eyes at his response. “If you don’t let me see, you’ll just have to live with the pain.”

Edge looked at his arm, grumbled and moved to stand closer to you, then lowered his hand from his arm—you sucked in a sharp gasp. The radius bone was completely snapped, looking funny to the human eye as you examined it carefully. 

“I-” you looked at Blue, examining his arm once more and-it was faint but there was definitely a crack in his ulna bone. “Shit..“ you cursed. 

Grabbing your phone, you looked through your contacted and clicked on the one person you could trust with this secret, someone who was reliable to this sort of stuff about the human body, and bones in general. You nearly cried, feeling the heat in your eyes as you blinked away the tears and pressed the device to your ear. 

A few rings in, they picked up. 

“Hello?”

“Pixis!1” you cried out, your voice wavering slightly at the sound of the old man’s voice. He had studied osteology2 When he was in his younger years, said he sound skeletal elements interesting and wanted to make a career out of it. Fast forward to a few years later and he was one of the most known people who studied and helped museums identify unknown bone structures in the past.

“Y/n, it’s been a while.” Pixis Dot mused. 

“Yeah, It has been.” The strain in your voice made him shift. 

“Something wrong? I trust Levi isn’t causing you discomfort.” He chuckled, mind wandering to funny stories you’d tell him over the years you knew him through Erwin: connection. 

You shook your head and glanced at the two bitties on your bed, carefully watching you with caution. Who were you talking to? 

“No, no nothing like that—well.. kind of. Are you free today? I want you to look at something for me.” 

“Does it involve my profession?” He asked, voice above mild amusement. You chuckled nervously and nodded, realizing that he couldn’t see you, you said a simple ‘yes’. 

“Very well, come by my office and let’s see what I can do for you.” 

“Oh, I’m bringing Hange along. I feel like with her medical attention would prove useful.” 

“You are being vague. May I ask what is the actual problem?” 

“I’ll tell you when I get there. But you gotta promise me that you won’t tell anyone. No friends, no media and definitely no photos.” You swore, silently happening that he would be up for it given by your conditions. The line was silent saved for the occasional rustling of papers. The old man on the line sighed. 

“Alright. I’ll follow your instructions. Meet me in my office say... three forty pm. Give Ms.Zoe my regards. See you soon, Y/n.” 

“You too, old man.” You smiled, removing the device from your ear and ended the call, stopping Pixis’ mid-laughter as you dialled up Hange’s number. 

As it rang, you looked at the two and saw the expression ached on their faces and sighed. “You’ll be okay. I trust these people with my life. Pixis will keep it word.” 

The line picked up and Hange enthusiastically shouted a ‘hello!’ Making you cringe and put the phone away from your ear. 

“Hange..” you frowned. She immediately noticed the tone in your voice and told Mike and Petra to shut up for a moment.

“Are you okay?” She paused then asked quietly. “How are they?” 

You pursed your lips, eyes on the small lumps in your blanket. The familiar heat around your eyes made you close them and inhaled shakily. “Levi happened. He’s not happy and-and I have to go see Pixis. I was wondering—” 

“If I could tag along.” She finished. Something in her voice made your blood run cold.

She was pissed. 

“Pixis just sent me a text about the meet up. I’ll see you there—actually, no. I’ll come get you and give that shits stain apiece of my mind. I don’t care if he was in the damned military, i’m going to kick is ass! I was his superior in the ranks. I was in it longer than he has ever been. I was his sparring partner since he was a fucking cadet.”

“You were commander for a few short months—” she cut you off, a sound of a chair scraping the floor made you cringe as you heard Oluo’s surprised cry and questioned if she was mad—another voice told him to shut up which you remembered was Petra. 

“Does it look like I care? I’m coming over in a few—” 

“Hange, no.” You hissed sternly. “They are scared. They don’t need to be in the middle of a dispute.” You sighed, rubbing you hand through your hair. “Just meet me at Pixis’ office and we’ll fill him in before revealing Edge and Blue.” 

Hange sighed deeply. “Alright. Three forty, right? I’ll see you there at three thirty.” 

You nodded your head. “Alright, see you.” 

“Bye.”

you sighed once more, turning off your phone and got up. How were you going to do this? Did Edge need a cast? Could Pixis use bone paste or something for Blue? 

You, by no means, had zero knowledge on bones of any kind. It was frustrating that you held zero power over the situation because you were asleep. If you had warned them of Levi’s hostile nature, they wouldn’t have gotten hurt to the point one of their bones snapped. 

You paced around the room—it was currently 1:45pm. You slept in, they let you sleep in. The guilt nipping away at your heart was heavy. You felt like you were to blame. 

“I’m sorry.” You apologized, unaware of the third pair of eye lights looking at you through the small cracks in the box. “I-I should’ve warned you two about Levi. He’s just—a hardass!” You ruffled your hair. “This wouldn’t have happened if I woke up earlier to prevent your injuries. I’m so sor—” 

“STOP APOLOGIZING.” Demanded Edge. ”I SAID YOU NEEDED THE SLEEP SINCE YOU’LL BE” he _tsked._ ”LOOKING AFTER US." 

“Y-YEAH! YOU DIDN’T KNOW HE WOULD REACT LIKE T-THAT.” Blue meekly joined, still holding onto his arm—although the two tensed and looked at the floor. Both of them stood up and readied their magic. 

Although, the colour cyan slowly dropped out of the crack in Blue’s arm and Edge’s crimson streamed like a calming waterfall from his bone one. 

The two barely made any acknowledgement to their leaking magic but instead—

“COME OUT!” Edge shouted, voice demanding and hostile. “OR I WONT HESITATE TO DUST YOU WERE YOU STAND." 

“OR DUST YOU OF FUN!” Blue added quickly, narrowing his sockets at him while Edge glared. 

“ _Dust_ your pelvis into a twist.” A deep voice spoke up. It was unfamiliar and you weren’t sure where you heard the accent but it sounded familiar in some sense. A small ‘ping’ sounded as another bitty appeared in thin air behind the two, shrugging his shoulders with a lazy grin. 

“The name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Mind tellin’ me what’s goin’ on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AH, I struggled with this chapter. I wanted to avoid conflicts until everyone is awake, but Levi came a day early before you could make a plan to introduce them to one another._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Levi is where is ‘abuse’ tag comes in. It’s not aimed towards you, nope! But the Bitties that suddenly came into his life. And booy, he isn’t happy about it._
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Glossary
> 
>  
> 
> 1*Dot Pixis — is a character in the Manga _Attack on titan_ and is formerly the Garrison's Chief Official of the Southern Territories. In this story, he is a very well off osteologist. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2*Osteology — Osteology is the scientific study of bones, practiced by osteologists. A sub-discipline of anatomy, anthropology, and archaeology, osteology is a detailed study of the structure of bones, skeletal elements, teeth, microbone morphology, function, disease, pathology, the process of ossification the resistance and hardness of bones.


	8. Another Bitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans means business. It would have been scary if he wasn’t pocket-sized. You go to Pixis’ office with Hange.

The name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. Mind tellin’ me what’s goin’ on?”

 

The bitty on her bed asked. Keeping his gaze on the two injured—white eyelights staring at the obvious crack and shatter. His shoulders tensed as millions of possibilities came to his mind.

“What happened?” He asked reluctantly, unsure if he truly wanted to know. It was a miracle that the Papyrus-looking one hadn’t dusted yet. Their attacks disappeared at his zero hostility, their magic stopped leaking out of their injuries. 

“uhm...” a large voice caught his attention, he looked over his shoulders and teamed up—he forgot about her, the human that could easily kill them with her size compared to theirs. 

Sans’ smile tightened. 

She blinked down at him, her (colour) eyes looking worriedly over to Blue and Edge before returning to himself. Obvious puzzlement drawn on her face as she slowly crotchet down to the floor, her eyes on him as she slowly lifted her hand—but pulled away immediately when he went of defence. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She said calmly, almost convincingly. 

Sans chuckled, momentarily looking back to the other two then up at her accusingly. She flinched from that motion alone. 

She sighed, a gust of warm air brushing past him as he stood, figuratively, tall. 

“Heh, yeah.” He chuckled, acting nonchalant to her words. 

She frowned deeply and sat back, lifting her hands in a surrender motion and pointed to the two behind him. “Don’t believe me? Ask them.” 

Unsurprisingly, it was Blue who spoke up first, quickly debunking Sans’ suspicions. “IT WAS THE OTHER HUMAN,” he gestured to the crack in his arm. “HE WASN’T AS NICE AS MS. Y/N HAD BEEN!” He perked up, grinning widely that his mouth opened. “SHE WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING TO HURT US!” 

Sans slowly nodded, not wanting to have his back at Y/N while he listened to the other skeletons— god there was more than two, how had he not heard of this? 

A scoff caught his attention.

“SHE’S TOO WEAK TO DO SHIT. IF SHE WAS A REAL THREAT SHE WOULD HAVE LOCKED US UP IN CAGES OR THROW AWAY THE—” he tsked, clicking his magical tongue. “THE DAMN BOX.” 

Y/n wanted to cry at Edge’s words, did he trust her? If you looked in between the lines and ignored the insult, he was praising her in some sorts. It was a massive improvement from a two days ago, that’s for sure. 

“Then,” Sans spoke up, turning to look up at her once again. “Do you know what’s happening?” 

She quickly shook her head, lips into a line as her eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought. “No. You guys just arrived two weeks ago, I opened the box last week and two days later: Blue woke up.” She tapped his chin, thinking hard about the last few days of this crazy yet exciting adventure. 

“Oh! There was strange writing on the box—let me check if it’s there.” She quickly added, lowering herself some more to reach under the bed into the home-made box house, although she didn’t pull it out but gently pushed it around to see the strange writings—to her surprise, there was nothing. No English text, no red wingdings, or no marking evidence that there was anything on it. 

“Oh.” She said once again, sitting back up with a confused frown. “There was words on the box when it arrived. It said something like ‘keep them safe’ or uh...” she bit her bottom lip, mindlessly tapping her cheek as she thought harder. “Look.. after them for me?” 

Her nose wrinkled. “The next time I saw the words, the text was changed to red Wingdings.” 

Sans’ sockets widen drastically, hands out of his pockets in shock, although you couldn’t understand why.

“And uh, apparently, you guys wake up every two days?”

“Is that everything?” Sans’ change in tone made her tense up. The authority lacing his words told her to tell the truth else there would be consequences. 

“Yep!” She said a bit loudly, popping the ‘p’ from her nervous state. She laughed it off while scratching her left cheek, avoiding looking directly at Sans as she stood up. 

“I’m going to be busy today, you can come along since i’m taking Edge and Blue with me.” She said pointing at the two injured monsters. “Of course the decision lands on you but i’d rather you come with, my roommate and I aren’t.. on the best terms right now and I’m kind of scared of leaving any of you behind.” 

“If it easies ya, lady.” Sans shrugged, watching you smile and nod before turning around and grab a fresh pair of clothes. “Oh, and since you’re up, i’ll take you shopping in a day or two. To gather clothes and—necessities? Do small skeletons need things?” 

The three could tell that the last bit of your sentence was directed to yourself, so they didn’t make any comments about it as you left the room with the door clothing behind you. No doubt to change into acceptable clothes for the day. 

“SO...” Blue called, slicing the silence that engulfed him. “I AM GOING TO ASSUME YOU ARE A SANS, TOO?” 

That took Sans by surprise, looking at Blue fully now that you were gone. “The one ‘n only.” He said, out stretching his arms to his side. 

“FUNNY, I AM SANS, TOO.” Blue-Sans? Said, smiling nervously, although his grin didn’t meet his sockets.

“How?” Sans couldn’t help but voice, clear befuddlement in that lone word. Blue shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his arm with a frown before looking up at Sans then towards Edge. 

“THAT MEANS YOU ARE—” 

“PAPYRUS.” He cut him off, unable to hold onto his broken bone from the pain that coursed through his arm. “I HAD MY SUSPICIONS WHEN I SAW YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SANS PULLING A STUPID STUNT.” He grumbled, eye lights at the edge of the bed, undoubtedly into the box house underneath the bed.

“Have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?” Sans inquired, slowly putting his hands back into his pockets and pulled out a small bottle of ketchup. “I’m guessing that’s the situation and somehow, we are here in.. small forms.” 

“WE WERE DOLLS!” Blue spoke with a gasp. “I’LL ADMIT, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAD NEVER HEARD OF THE THEORY YOU SPEAK OF BUT PAPY MIGHT HAVE!” 

“Dolls...” Sans repeated, his mind going to thousand of theories of their current predicament. “We are undoubtedly on the surface,” he trailed, looking through the opened window before continuing but hesitated. 

These two felt like Papyrus. _His_ Papyrus, the younger brother. The naive one about the resets and the horror between each resets. They had no idea who Gaster was. His best course of action is to wait until the other versions of himself to wake up. That way, he can theorize without accidentally revealing something to their brothers.

“Guess we enjoy it.” He grinned and shrugged, pushing away his words. If it was the other way around, he didn’t want Papyrus to know about the resets, the genocide runs, and definitely about W.D Gaster.

The very thought about the former Royal scientist made his marrow boil. He forced himself to calm down—she said Wingdings, maybe it was merely a coincidence, he knew how slim that idea was. 

“SANS, THAT LAZY BONES,” for a second, Edge sounded like Papyrus. “ALL HE EVER DID WAS SLEEP ALL DAY, SKIPPING HIS DUTIES AND OBSESSING OVER TRIVIAL SHIT.” He practically growled, fists balling up in anger. 

Although, Sans easily saw the concern and the worry. He didn’t comment on it as the door to the room opened and came in the same human female, now dressed appropriately for the weather. 

“Alright! Since two of you are hurt, you’re riding in my hands, Sans you can ride on my shoulder.” She spoke, adjusting the hoody and closed the door behind her. A small scowl on her lips that melted away from the atmosphere in the room. 

“Is...everything okay?” She asked hesitantly, eyeing the three bitties on her bed.

Sans shrugged again. “Nothing too serious.”

Y/n blinked when one moment he was on the bed then the next, he wasn’t. The sudden weight on her shoulder startled her, making Sans slide into her hoody. 

“Oh, okay. Going down.” 

“Uhm.. will you be comfortable?” She asked, stiffened from the sudden appearance. Soft snores coming from her hoody was a clear ‘yes’ as she nodded, accepting the fact that Sans had claimed her hoody for a napping place.

“IDIOT.” Edge grumbled, carefully climbing into her outstretched palm the same time Blue did. She smiled at the two and lightly shook her head. 

“He’s probably tired, best we leave him be.”

“HE HAD JUST WOKEN UP, THOUGH.” Blue pointed out, looking disapprovingly at her shoulder. She laughed at the two early birds, slowly slipping both in her hoody pouch. 

“He’ll be fine. Sometimes people take naps when they wake up.” 

“THATS JUST FALLING ASLEEP. THE DAY STARTED HOURS AGO!” Edge shouted, obviously displeased with her. 

“Shh!” 

“DON’T SHUSH HIM! HE IS RIGHT!” 

“Why are you two ganging up on me? I thought we were friends,” She faked sobbed. 

Without asking, She grabbed the keys for the vehicle on the wall and immediately left with her drivers license, ignoring Levi on her way out. 

Slipping into the black truck, she giggled at the closeness of the seat and pushed it back slightly and climbed in. Gently scooping up each bitty from her hoody and pockets and placing them in the passenger’s seat. For a second, she stared at the seat belt Wondering if they needed it comparing to their height. Pushing that thought away, she buckled the three—being mindful of their injuries as she did so. Shoving the key into the ignition, she backed away from the parking space and began to long ride towards Pixis’ office. 

She squealed softly at the added weight on her shoulder, a soft buzzing nuzzling into her neck as she stiffened. Thankful for the red light. 

“You’re warm, let me sleep.” Sans spoke, using her hair to keep himself balanced. Exhaling shakily, She nodded her head and kept driving. 

Half an hour of driving, Sans decided that it was time to wake up, he didn’t move from her shoulder though. 

“Hungry?” She asked the three. “There is a McDonald’s coming up. Whatcha want?” 

“MC...MCDONALD?” Both Blue and Edge said simultaneously. 

“Oh my god, you guys are precious.” 

A quick stop to McDonald’s later, Y/n was happily munching on her chicken nuggets. Sans had asked for ketchup. Just ketchup while Blue and Edge passed—saying that fast food or greasy food wasn’t good for her.

another half hour later, you were at the building where Hange’s car was already parked in the lot. Parking next to hers and slipped out. 

“Okay, Pixis has no idea that you exist. It’s best if I tell him first before I show you guys...” she trailed nervously. “So that means you’ll have to stay out of sight.” 

Turning on her phone, she pursed her lips at the time and typed in her passcode. Sans stared down at the large screen, eyeing the previous messages from a person named _Hange_ and hers. 

Texting Hange a simple ‘here’ before putting her phone in her pants pocket, undid the belt on the two and gently picked them up.

“Y/N!” A voice screamed, startling Y/n and making Sans slide back into her hoody from the jolt movement. 

“Hange!” She hissed, carefully holding onto Edge and Blue in her hands. Hange ran over from the entrance, her face twisted into worry as she stopped in front of her. Looking down at the bitties in her hands with a frown. 

“I didn’t expect them to be this injured.” She said truthfully. “It’s lucky that Pixis allowed a visit in the middle of the day, he’s usually busy.” 

She carefully took Blue from Y/n’s hand, cradling him to her chest soft, fingertip lightly rubbing his back in a comforting motion. 

Y/n sighed. “I know.” 

“Well, let’s go. The old man probably wants to do paperwork or something after this. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“A-Actually.. I have something to show you.” She laughed, gently moving Edge to her other hand. Hange perked up, lowering Blue from her chest to give the girl her undivided attention. 

She blushed softly and lifted her hand behind her hood, gently picking up a sleeping bitty and lowered her hand to show Hange. 

An excited gasp came from Hange as she leaned in to look at the sleeping bitty a bit better. “Oh my god.." she whispered. 

Shoulders shaking softly from excitement, Hange clasped a hand over her mouth, a strange squealing noise from her palm rose slightly. Brown eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

Sans stirred in her palm, rolling over and draped his arm over his sockets to block out the sudden sun. A moan of sorts sounding from the sleepy Sans as Hange began to hyperventilate. 

“He’s so cute, oh my god, does he sleep all the time? How is he?” She gasped sharply, snapping her head towards the girl that jumped from the sudden ridged movement. “ _Did Levi hurt him?”_

The venom in her tone made Y/n pull Sans away, lightly rubbing Edge’s skull for comfort as a frown pulled at her pouty lips. 

“No, he doesn’t know Sans woke up. Like hell i’m going to let him be alone with them.” Y/n scowled, the thought of her roommate and best friend doing something so cruel made her stomach twist in knots. How could he? 

“You have the money, Y/n.” Hange spoke softly, no longer paying attention to the new addition. “Move out. Get an apartment of your own.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” Y/n sighed, softly nudging the sleeping skeleton, oblivious to the stares from Edge and Blue. “My parents...They don’t want me to use the—” 

“Sorry for this, but **fuck** your parents. Your grandparents left their fortune to you. Only you should decide what you use it on.” She wrinkled her nose, lifting Blue and smiled at him, lightly brushing her fingernail on his cheek. “Right, Blue? It’s her money.” 

“YES!” Blue’s stars returned, nodding rapidly with his hands balled into fists. “IT’S YOUR MONEY!” 

Y/n’s eyebrows furrowed, looking down at Edge. “Don’t suppose you have something to say, too?” 

“YOUR PARENTS SOUNDS LIKE JACKASSES.” 

“....thank you, Edge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Reader’s personality is so bland, but then again it’s only the first Act of ‘My Itty Bitties’. Anyways, what do you think about it? 
> 
> This chapter is told in third person, for experimental reasons! How does it feel? Do you prefer this or my usual writing?   
> Don’t worry:) regardless, next chapter will be my usual uwu


	9. The osteologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You converse with Dot Pixis and discover a few things from Sans.

“Edge, That was inappropriate.” Hange spoke shaking her head but held a smile on her lips. 

“YOU’RE INAPPROPRIATE.” Edge bit back weakly, using your fingers to cover his crimson skull. You faked a scoff at the two and slipped a sleeping Sans in your hoody and locked the car doors.

“Anyways. I’m not moving out, my parents are going to kill me and I want to prove that I can live on my own without the use of my grandparent’s fortune.” You huffed. If it becomes to the point Levi is threatening, you’re going to move. But right now? It’s only day one. Hopefully he’ll calm down before the day ends. 

“It’s your cash.”

“ _it’s your cash._ ” Edge mocked. 

Hange stuck her tongue at Edge and lead the way. The bitty in your hand grumbled curses under his breath and nibbled on your finger. 

It didn’t hurt, surprisingly, it was like he was being careful—ow! Okay, maybe not. 

You smiled nervously at Edge, pushing open the glass door and quickly jogged up to Hange. Looking over her shoulder, you sighed softly when you noticed she was keeping Blue out of sight. Much like you were with Sans and Edge. 

“Hange Zoe and Y/N L/N, here to see Pixis.” Hange spoke, voice changing from her usual tone to a professional voice. You gasped softly, amazed by the difference. 

“Dr.Dot is expecting you, take the elevator to the fifth floor and go down the hall. You’ll find his office easily, have a good day.” The receptionist smiled, handing Hange a piece of paper of the building’s layout. A purple crayon drawn on the surface with the directions to Pixis’ office. Hange giggled, waving the paper to show you and walked towards the elevators. You smiled at the women before following the brunette. 

When the doors closed, Hange removed her hand from her chest, letting Blue peek out with a gasp. 

“Shit,” She cursed. “You can breath? I’m sorry! I just thought—skeletons?” She shook her head, bottom lip out. “I’m so sorry, Blueberry.” 

“IT’S OKAY, WE GOTTA STAY OUT OF SIGHT, RIGHT?” He spoke, looking at you for confirmation. You pursed your lips into a thin line and nodded, fighting back the urge to hug and squeal from his adorableness.

“Why?” A voice behind you startled you, looking over your shoulder, you saw Sans crawling out of your hoody. Choosing to prop himself against your neck and played with your hair. 

Hange squealed but quickly covered her mouth. Turning away from you with her ears tinting pink. 

“Last time, someone grabbed Edge from my pocket and I’d rather not repeat that.” You spoke, looking at the dull mirror in the elevator. The doors opened with a small ding and you continued to follow Hange with the help the the map. 

“That person was the most annoying person i’ve ever met.” You grumbled bitterly under your breath. Normally, you’d try to see the best in people but that woman had snatched Edge from your pocket and flung him around as if he was a immovable object. The thought left a sour taste in your mouth. 

“Mhm.“ Sans hummed, tugging the strands of hair wrapped around his hand. “Where are you going?” 

Looking past the glass, you smiled at the workers and quickly scurried after Hange. “We’re going to see a osteologist for Blue and Edge.” 

“Osteolo-what?” Sans shook his head, an amused grin twitching at the sides of his mouth.

“A friend of mine, he’ll be able to help.” You whispered as you walked through the door. Hange being the first to greet Pixis with you coming in second. 

“Y/n! It’s nice to see you. How’s the parents?” Pixis greeted, pulling your hand into a shake. You cringed at the mention of your parents but immediately masked it with a smile. 

“They’re doing fine. The same old news.” You waved, lightly pressing Edge to your abdomen to hide him. 

Pixis hummed, the wrinkles on his forehead moving slightly at your stiff movements. He shook his head and chuckled, gesturing for you and Hange to take a seat in the far corner of the room. 

“I’m guessing you have a lot of discuss if you need my help.” He spoke, closing the door and turning the lock just in case someone walked in unexpectedly. You smiled gratefully at him and sat down, moving Edge in your palm slightly as Hange did the same. Her eyebrows lightly furrowed as she pushed up her glasses. 

“Kind of? Yeah. Levi’s a dickwad and is the whole reason why Y/n called you.” She waved him closer, her lips threatening to spread wide into a grin. “Y/n’s going to be in a lot of stress, so I have to make sure you’ll keep this a secret.” 

Pixis moved from the door to stand in the middle of the room, legs straight with his hands tucked behind him at attention. The hair on his upper lip moved slightly as he grinned. “I have given my word through the phone call.” 

For a split second, his eyes widen to look at you. “My, My. I’d never thought i’d see the day!” He spoke enthusiastically, clasping his hands together. You and Hange stared at him dumbly. 

“Congratulations, Y/n! I look forward into seeing you and Levi’s child. I always knew the two of you would—”

“woah, woah! No!” You shouted, face flushing red as Sans snickered against your neck, hidden away by your hair. Edge’s silent laughter was felt through your palms by his movements—props to him trying to keep silent. 

“No, I am not—NO!” You shook your head, fanning yourself to keep cool, although it was a total failure as Hange burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. 

“You...aren’t bearing a child?” He asked dumbly, tilting his head with a knowing smile. That fucking old man! 

Your face continued to flush red, shaking your head as you lowered your gaze to the floor. Unable to look up at the smirking old man. 

“No. Levi and I—Levi’s fucking gay!” You shouted through your embarrassment, the heat in your cheeks increasing drastically the longer Hange laughed. 

“Anyways!” You shouted once more, narrowing your eyes at Hange then glared at Pixis. “We came here because I need help with a, haha, boney situation.” 

A chorus of groans filled the air. One from Pixis and two from the bitties—Sans, however, laughed loud, making himself known as he fell from your shoulder, into your sweater, rolling down your chest and onto your lap. 

“Hehe, whoops.” He grinned, wiping away blue tears and waved at the old man. “Hiya.” 

“I see..” Pixis nodded, tapping his chin with his finger and turned around, grabbing something from his desk and walked towards you—it was a magnifying glass. 

“What are you?” He asked, completely ignoring you, Hange and the other two in your hands. 

Hange stood up and gently placed Blue on the desk, moving the papers for him to stand on. “This is why we need to you keep silent. Levi didn’t react kindly to these little guys,” she rubbed Blue’s cheek. “And injured two. Y/n must’ve thought since you study bones, that you would look at their injuries and heal them, I guess?” She looked towards you, raising her eyebrow asking if she worded that right. You shrugged your shoulders—picked up Sans and dropped the two gently near Blueberry. 

“I call them bitty’s.” You spoke. Carefully watching as Pixis examined the broken bone Edge had. He growled and took a step back. You quickly put your hand behind him and gently rubbed the back of his skull with your pinky. He scowled up at you but stayed still for the doctor. 

“Bitty, huh. Is it a new species?” Pixis asked, gently lifting Edge’s elbow to look on the other side of the injury.

“uhm, I don’t know? They were dolls when they came to me.” You spoke truthfully. “I still have three more at home but they only wake up two days after the other.” You softly tapped Sans’ skull, he swatted your hand away, rolling his white eye lights. “Another should wake up in two days.” You frowned at Sans, but shook your head at the blue translucent tongue that peeked out from behind his grin. 

“Fascinating..” Pixis mumbled, pulling away from Edge to look at the crack in Blue’s arm. “I might need to scrape some tissue samples—” 

“Nuh-huh.” Hange shook her head. “No experimenting or tests on these little guys. I tried to as well, Y/n wouldn’t allow it.”

He looked up from Blue to you, nonexistent eyebrow raising in question. “If you need my help, I need the samples to determine what type of bone matter I should use.” 

“What the fuck, there is more than one?”

“Red Marrow and Yellow Marrow.” He spoke, taking the pen from his chest pocket and pointed at the cracks in Blue’s arm. He took a cautious step back. He looked up at you for a second before puffing his chest and standing bravely, despite the scared cyan tears in his closed sockets. 

“My guess is that they don’t have hemopoietic and stromal.” He chuckled in humour at a joke you nor Hange got. He cleared his throat. 

“In english, please.” You asked with a sweet smile. Feeling bad that you couldn’t understand osteologist-talk. 

“They don’t have bodily functions like mammals or humans.” He deadpanned, dumbing it out for you and Hange as the two of you nodded with a small ‘ooohh..’ coming from the two of you. 

“Bone paste should be enough for the small one. Not sure about the tall one. From what I can see, they also lack the marrow.” He spoke, gesturing you over and lifted the glass to Edge once more, using his pen to point out the fracture. “They are hollow, being held together by—” 

“by magic.” Sans spoke up, leaning over to peek through the glass. Instantly making his skull larger than it was. “I dunno if you figured it out by now, but skeleton monsters aren’t like you human skeletons. We don’have your fancy doc talks or important marrow that keeps the bone moisturized or somethin’.” Sans lifted his hands and shook his head. A scolding tone lacing his words as he chuckled. 

“Magic isn’t real, though.” Pixis spoke, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“Oh yeah?” Sans challenged. “Let’s play a game, then. You count to seven and i’ll..” he glanced around the room for a second before returning his stare-down with Pixis though the glass. “I’ll appear in that bookshelf.” 

“You’ve got a prideful one here, Y/n.” Pixis spoke, looking over his shoulder to you. You shrugged your shoulders and smiled apologetically for Sans. “Alright, i’ll play your game. Seven seconds.” 

“Just my integrity. Keep your eyes on me, though.” He winked. As Pixis nodded, he counted to one until Sans disappeared and reappeared at the bookshelf, looking at the titles nonchalantly before looking over his shoulders. A smug look on his features as he waved and—reappeared in front of Pixis’ face before disappearing once more and stopped at the top of your head. 

You sighed and gently picked him up. “He got it.” 

“Monsters in general are held together by a wad of dust and magic. Our SOULS is what keeping us together and—” he quickly bit down, looking away with a soft scowl on his grin. You comfortably rubbed the side of his skull. Smiling softly.

“You don’t have to explain the details.” 

“He has to in order for me to heal the injured.” Pixis spoke up. “I’ll admit, seeing magic happen in front of me is fascinating but it doesn’t help the situation with the other two.” 

You frowned softly, looking at Hange for help. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at Edge and Blue. “So what you’re saying is that.. if you don't get the necessary data, you won’t be able to give the help they need?”

“To keep it simple, yes.” He then turned to you. “If you’d allow me, Y/n, i’d like to take them to the laboratory and study them.” 

You swallowed thickly, looking down at Sans, then up at Edge and Blue. Blue shook his head, the cyan coloured tears visible in his sockets as he desperately wiped away the lingering tears. Besides him, Edge glared hatefully at you, almost daring you to agree to the tests and possible experiments. 

“That still won’t work, old man.” Sans spoke up, disappearing from your hold and sat himself on your head. You sighed once more, accepting that he wants to ride on top of your head. “Monster’s can’t be healed by human healers. They need to be healed by a monster healer.” He gestured to Edge and Blue. “I dunno why they didn’t say anythin’ but in order for them to make a full recovery is to have Paps heal ‘em.” 

“And besides,” you spoke up hesitantly. “I said no experiments of any kind...” You looked down at Sans, eyes widening slightly. 

“You mean Papyrus? Is he the only one who can heal?” 

Sans shrugged. “As far as I can tell. If we’re lucky, Edgy ‘ere can do it too but judging from his still broken bone, he can’t.” 

Edge scoffed loudly, turning away with his nose up. “WHERE I AM FROM, WE DON’T NEED TO HEAL. IF YOU CAN’Y HEAL ON YOUR OWN THEN YOU ARE BETTER OFF DUSTED.” 

“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?” Blue pouted, opening his hands as a faint glow resonated from his palms. “MY HEALING ABILITIES AREN’T AT 100 PERCENT. IF I TRY, EDGE’S INJURES ARE GOING TO BE TRANSFERRED TO ME.” 

You pursed your lips into a thin line. Unsure how to approach this without alarming anyone. The best choice was to wait until Papyrus woke up. How long would that take... Two? Four? Six? Days for every single doll to wake up. Could Edge and Blue be okay to live that that pain until then? 

“How about we wrap up Edge’s arm and—” 

”Nope.” Sans shook his head, lightly rubbing his phalanges through your hair—like how you would do to comfort him. He must’ve known you were undergoing some stress about the situation.

“If you touch his arm, he’s gonna dust. Which.. is like dying to ya humans.”


	10. Chess and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Returning home from Pixis’ office with newfound information, you experience the most oddest game of chess ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _i have absolutely have no idea how to play chess. I tried looking at YT videos but,, I got distracted by swap!Papy theme.. so.. uh, here??_

“If you touch his arm, he’s gonna dust. Which.. is like dying to ya humans.”

“Then what the hell do we do? I don’t want to leave Edge and Blue like this. It looks like it hurts.” You pouted, growing frustrated from the situation. Hange frowned, walking over to wrap her arm around your shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. You bit your lip and brushed her arm off of you, feeling disgusted with yourself. 

“If only I woke up hours earlier they wouldn’t have been hurt. They wouldn’t have met Levi and go through stuffing in a box.” You shook your head, the weight suddenly gone as Sans appeared on the desk, near Edge as he examined the fracture. You bit your lip and looked away. Feeling the heat rise around your nose and eyes as you fought back the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Surely, there is something I could do.” Pixis asked, his gaze on you before turning to the bitties on his desk. A displeased frown on his lip. “I may not...know magic, but I do know bones.” 

“Look, doc, this is hazardously different. One wrong move and Edge ‘ere could be a pile o’dust.” Sans spoke, glaring over his shoulder but softened at your glassy (colour) eyes. He sighed and dropped his arm, swinging it softly before shoving his hand into his pocket. A very small crinkle sound came from his pocket as he took out a slip of candy, barely held together with the wrapper in place. 

Hange sighed. “Cutie, it’s not the time to enjoy candy.” She spoke, tightening her ponytail and rubbed her chin. Thinking about what she can do with small magical beings. “Could antibiotics work? Edge’s fracture might catch an infection if it’s exposed too long.” 

“We aren’t like you humans.” Sans spoke up again, slowly unwrapping the candy with a keen eye. “I doubt ya heard ‘bout monster candy, so i’ll tell ya the short version, or what I can.” When he finished, he handed half of it to Edge and the other crushed half to Blue. The two eagerly took the halves and threw it in their mouths. You blinked away the tears, finding it mildly embarrassing that you were on the verge of crying. 

“Like monster food, monster candy is made with healing properties that can heal damage to the SOUL. Monsters, by all means, aren’t like you humans.” He spoke, his attention shifting from the three humans in the room before locking on yours. You pursed your lips, nodding slightly to encourage him to continue. He sighed and looked back at Pixis and Hange, seeing as they were in some kind of medical field while you were just a simple caretaker. At least, for now. 

“We are made of magic and dust, our magic is what keeps us from dying over and our SOUL is the very culmination being of us.” He hesitated, looking up at you and slowly walked over. His hands no longer stuffed in his pockets but clenched in front is his chest. A small blue blush dusting his cheeks as he stood in front of you, gesturing you closer and you did without much complains. 

“...our SOULS aren’t as strong as humans. One lethal strike and we’ll be nothing but a pile of dust. But, if we’re lucky, we can survive the FIGHT and leave badly wounded. Not physically but from our SOUL—we either go to a healer or eat monster food.” 

He looked up at the other two, his back faced towards you. “Do..do ya follow?” 

“Kind of..” Hange muttered, repeating his words from her own mouth and theorized. “This is just a guess, but since a SOUL is your whole being, any physical attacks could linger..until healed?” 

“Yep.” He looked over at Edge. The grey dust in his arm still visible but the fracture was still there, if not slightly better. Blue’s crack was healed fully as he only needed to eat half a candy while Edge might have needed two more full candies to fix his broken bone. He cringed and took a step back.

“We give a piece of ourselves into the food we make, our intent and emotions are mixed into the ingredients—” from the hopeful look of you, he paused and cringed once more. “But uh, I don’t cook. Papyrus usually handles it.”

You turned your head and blew a puff of air as quietly as you could, trying to hide your disappointment. 

“Food.. is about intent and emotions, then. Can we do it also?” Pixis asked, looking from from his notepad—which you glared heatedly at until he steadily put it away. Reaching over, you snatched his pen and crossed your arms. He narrowed his eyes at you and shook his head. 

“Haha, uh,” Sans glanced at the two monsters, a look in his features until Blue perked up, gaining the attention of everyone. 

“MISTER, HUMANS AREN’T IN TOUCH WITH THEIR MAGIC LIKE MONSTERS ARE. MWEH HEH HEH!” He laughed, jumping towards the Edge and looked down on the floor. “WHAT...SANS...SAID, WE AREN’T YOU AND YOU AREN’T US. TRAINING TO USE MAGIC MAY OVERWHELM YOU!” 

“BAH.” Edge suddenly scoffed. “AS IF THEY HAVE ANY OUNCES OF MAGIC. WE CAN’T EVEN SEE THEIR SOULS.” 

“That is true.” Sans spoke up, tapping his cheek in thought. “I have a theory. It may be because we are small. If we can get back to our original height then we could see their SOULS and their STATS. Along with a way to go home.” 

Blue gasped loudly. “WE CAN BE BIG AGAIN!? REALLY?!” 

You pursed your lips. The sudden shift in the conversation leaving a small pit in your stomach. We’re they already discussing to find a way back home? I mean, sure they aren’t supposed to be in this... place, but why talk about it now after such a traumatic day. 

Hange noticed this and gave you a sad smile. It’s been only week one and you were already attached to the small monsters—how pathetic were you? 

You smiled back, although it didn’t reach your cheeks. The fear in your eyes making her pause as the three smalls continued to converse loudly about their future plans. 

“But you guys came as dolls, can that be possible?” Hange asked, leaning forward to eye each bitty. Sans made a face before turning away.

“I’m not sure.” He avoided eye contact with you and Hange, choosing to stare on the surface of the oak desk.

“Liar, I’m calling you out.” Hange hissed. “You know something and you aren’t spilling the beans.” She lightly poked his chest, causing him to take a step back and over the edge of the desk. You gasped sharply and went to catch him; he fell softly into your palms and flared maliciously at Hange. 

“I’m not confirming nor denying that.” And then disappeared into your hoody. 

A small buzz caught everyone’s attention, making your tense up as the door to Pixis office pushed open. Frozen to do anything, your heart raced in your chest as the woman walked in. 

She.. she’s going to see—!

“Ms. Ever.” Pixis greeted swiftly, standing up and blocking the woman from seeing your bitties. You breathed out in relief. 

Wait, _your_ bitties?

“Oh, my apologies sir. I thought they had already left.” She lowered her head, bowing slightly whilst holding onto the envelope to her chest. 

Pixis looked at you and Hange through the corners of his eyes. “It is alright. We were just finishing up, isn’t that right?” 

You pursed your lips, unsure how to grab your skeletons without alarming the woman of their presence. Hange laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his waist before pulling back. Her hands cupped together and tilted sideways. “Of course,” her piercing brown eyes met yours, lifting her pinky to show Blue. “We’ll take our leave, thank you for seeing us on your busy day.” 

You gasped softly, lightly nodding your head. The odd look given by the woman made you tense up as you quickly embraced the old man, gently scooped up Edge and pulled away, instantly cupping your hands together to his him from view. 

You smiled softly at that and slowly slipped your hands into your hoody pocket. Lightly rubbing Edge’s skull as he shook. You’re not sure why, though. 

“Alright, keep me updated on your situation. I’d hate to hear one of them pass.” His expression softened. Looking at you for a second before turning away. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, though. If you’re lucky, another could be the one.” 

The vague conversation only made you grin, happy that he choose to keep with your earlier conditions. “Alright!” You spoke a bit too cheerfully for Edge’s liking as he bit your finger. You winced but held the smile, trying to shake him off but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Ah! Okay!” You shouted, turning red at the startled look from Ms.Ever. “We’ll take our leave then.” You pointed towards the door and quickly scurried out. 

Once in the parking lot, you and Hange stood side by side, near the doors to each vehicles. 

“You know,” She spoke carefully. Taking Blue from her pocket and softly dropped him onto your waiting hands. “You can stay over for a while, at least until Levi cools it.” 

You smiled gratefully. Although your mind quickly went to Sans’ glare, and frowned softly. “Thanks, But I left the others back in my room. It’s probably best if I go back.” 

“Are you sure? You can just get them and a change of clothes then come over.” She pouted. “I am so telling Erwin about this—is it okay for him to know?” 

You opened the drivers door and slipped the key in the ignition, carefully taking each bitty from your hoody and placed them on the passengers. Your thoughts wandering slightly before returning to look at Hange. 

Erwin was trustworthy. He would be amazed by this newfound discovery and ask many questions to understand it. But he wouldn’t go to great lengths to experiment or test of any of them once he knows they are alive. 

Yet... so many people already knew about their existence. Levi, Hange, Pixis, and you. It was three too many for you comfort—but you needed the help with Pixis and Hange. You never thought you’d need help protecting them from Levi.

“I don’t know...” You muttered, shifting in your seat and playing with the seat belt. “Way to many people know already...” 

“it’ll be just Erwin, promise.” She frowned, leaning onto the vehicle to peer in. Her lips twisting in between a smile and a scowl once her eyes landed on Sans. 

“But-but Mike...” You whispered. “I’ll feel bad that he wouldn’t know. The five of us are...we’re always together.”

“Then tell him too. He’s a man of few words, I doubt he would spread the knowledge of a bitty running loose in your apartment.” 

Your hand tightened around the wheel, nipping at your bottom lip as you thought of the worst possible outcome to anything. 

“Hey,” Hange spoke, harshly jabbing your shoulder with her finger. You winced and recoiled quickly, rubbing the pain in your shoulder while narrowing your eyes into a glare. “You know they won’t do anything to betray you. Plus, if Erwin knew, he’d keep Levi off of your ass.” 

You sighed deeply, nodding your head. “Alright! Alright. Tell them, if they don’t believe you then let’s have a dinner tomorrow night to prove it.” You fully turned towards her, pointing your finger onto her nose sternly. 

“But after that, I am not flaunting them like they’re some trophy. I’m keeping them hidden for their safety and the selected few can help me figure out what to do, got it?” You bit. Lowering your tone on the last two words to show how serious you were. 

Hange pushed herself of the vehicle, a soft giggle coming from her mouth as she ran her fingers across it, twisting it and throwing away an imaginary key. “Gotcha.”

* * *

The rest of the day you avoided Levi like the plague. Only coming out of your room when he retreated to the bathroom or into his room or left all together. 

It was clear that you were still upset with him or else you wouldn’t have declined a cup of tea and a round of games with him. Edging Levi like this was probably the worst idea you came across but you were still so pissed at him for his actions that you couldn’t help but leave him in the dust. 

You cringed at that thought and quickly turned to play chess with Sans and Blue. They worked together while whispering their movements and looked at you and Edge. Somehow with the use of magic, Sans managed to wrap up his arm to keep his bone straight but the wound had worsened because of it. 

However, instead of dwelling on it, Blue had suggested a game of chess: you and Edge vs him and Sans. They pushed their pawn, Edge pushed yours and examined the board, a victorious grin on his sharp mouth as he swiftly began to move the pieces around. 

May some point, Sans dropped out and chose to sit back, letting Blue take the lead much like how you did with Edge. The two were in a intense game of chess. Each taking the role as _knights_ seriously. 

“BLACK KNIGHT!” Blue shouted, standing in front of the Queen piece. “I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE AND DETHRONE YOUR CORRUPTION!” 

“NYAH HAH HAH!” Edge laughed boisterously, his hand on his hip as he threw his skull back. “I WILL NOT BE EASILY DEFEATED, WHITE KNIGHT. MY QUEEN AND KING ARE SUPERIOR IN EVERY WAY!” Suddenly, a chess piece glowed a soft crimson, knocking down Blue’s Pawn and kicked it off the board. 

Blue gasped loudly, a hurtful look over his features as he quickly ran towards the edge of the board, looking at the white piece slowly rolling until it stopped. “SIR UNICORN, DO NOT WORRY!” He cried, cyan tears gathering in his sockets. “I WILL AVENGE YOU!” 

He slowly got up, face turned downwards as another chess piece glowed cyan. “HORSEMEN!” Blue suddenly shouted, the white horse piece shook visibly as you gasped, way too into their little act. “ATTACK THE BLACK KNIGHT’S PAWN! AVENGE SIR UNICORN!” 

“T-..that’s not how you play chess...” you muttered, watching as the white horse, or ‘knight’, crash into the black pawn, making it fly off the board. 

Edge’s shoulders shook, a low growl coming from him as he grabbed his horsemen with his magic and bumped into Blue’s horse. 

However, Blue laughed. 

They.. they aren’t even playing the right rules. You deadpanned at their act. It was cute, yes, but they were playing it wrong. Looking at Sans on the other side, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, enjoying the show. 

You sighed deeply and did the same. As long as they were having fun. 

“YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP, EDGY-BROTHER!” He cackled as Edge stared at Blue with confusion—but he gasped sharply when his king knocked over his horse. 

“FOUL, WRETCHED—!!” He picked up with king and slammed his horse away, knocking it off of the board with a victorious grin. “THAT WILL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE EDGE KINGDOM!”

“WAH! THAT WASN’T WHAT I WAS PLANNING! I’VE BEEN FOILED!” Blue screamed, going onto his knees. However, he pushed his pawn forward. 

“GIVEN UP?!” Edge shouted. “PATHETIC. THE EDGE KNIGHT WILL DEFEAT THE WHITE BLUE KNIGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL.” 

Holy shit, _what?!_

Edge gave a hefty turn, moving pawns after pawns to surround Blue, with him on-top of the other horsemen. “WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, SIR BLUE?” 

“I-..I..” Blue looked at his palms, trembling slightly as you gasped. “I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED TO CORRUPTION!” He suddenly stood up, grabbing a few of his pieces and pushed Edge back. 

Were they even playing chess anymore? 

“IN THE NAME OF BLUE, YOU WILL STAND DOWN AND GIVE ME YOUR KING AND QUEEN!” Blue shouted, moving his Knight to meet Edge’s. 

Edge scoffed. “UNLIKELY. THE EDGE KINGDOM WILL LIVE ON UNTIL HISTORY ERASES ITSELF! LONG LIVE EDGE THE KNIGHT!” 

“LONG LIVE SIR BLUE!” Blue shouted as he countered Edge’s move with his own. A loud laugh coming from him as he manages to push off the last remaining pawns on Edge’s side. 

“WEAK.” Edge spat, glaring at the pawns before looking up at Sir Blue. “NO MATTER, YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT. WITH MY HORSE, HE WILL DOMINATE YOUR LAST FIRST LINE DEFENCE.” 

Blue cried when Edge whacked the poor Chess piece off the table and onto the floor. 

“SIR GLITTER!” He cried. “I-., DO YOU HAVE NO REMORSE!” He shouted at Edge, sniffling softly. “HE HAD A FAMILY! TWO KIDS AND A WIFE! THEY SHARED A DOMESTIC LIFE IN THE VILLAGE OF SIR BLUE, HAD A DOG AND A CAT WITH A VEGETABLE GARDEN!”

You furrowed your eyebrows, that was oddly in-depth of Blue. You somehow felt like he was a little too into his character as Sir Blue the Knight. 

You covered your mouth and turned away, silencing your giggles as they continued to play. Your phone buzzed in the table near the board, making the two stop their play and look at it as if it offended everything they stood for before turning to you with a dead look. 

You laughed nervously and picked it up, gesturing the two to continue while you checked your messages. 

Without another thought, Blue began to monologue about Sir Glitter’s life with his wife, two kids, the dog and cat and their vegetable garden. You stifled your laughter, clicking on Hange’s messages and clicked record. 

“I DO NOT CARE FOR MY ENEMY’S LIFE! NOW FIGHT OR SURRENDER TO THE KINGDOM!” Edge pointed his finger, waiting on Blue’s turn. 

Blue gasped sharply, offended. “NEVER!” And lifted a piece to counter his other movement. 

“COUNT MAZE!” Edge screeched as he watched the piece roll off the board, barely stopping before it tumbled over the edge of the table. “HOW.. HOW DARE YOU!” 

“HOW DARE I?!” Blue shouted. “YOU KILLED SIR GLITTER AND SIR UNICORN! THIS IS THEIR REVENGE!” He laughed, the same way Edge had laughed with his hands on his hips and skull thrown back. 

Your phone buzzed again, making the two look over and glare. You looked away, ended the recording and laughed nervously. Mouthing ‘sorry’ as the two went back after sharing a long sigh.

It was a message from Mike, Hange and Erwin. 

After forwarding the recording to Hange, you read through each messages. 

Ah, okay. You pursed your lips, leaning back for a comfortable seating. They had already talked to Hange and didn’t believe her, so they had agreed to the dinner tomorrow night. You briefly looked up from your phone, seeing Edge screech in remorse as his king was knocked off, you winced as Blue’s king was next to go. Leaving the two with their rook, bishops, one knight each and the Queen.

looking back to the screen, you smiled softly and texted Erwin the time along with Mike. 

That night, you went to bed with a happy smile. 

**Friday.**

Returning from the market place, you instantly scowl at the mention your eyes landed on Levi. He leaned on the wall overlooking the entrance as if he was waiting for you to come back. Walking right past him, you beelined towards the kitchen to put away the ingredients for tonight. 

Per request, you were making Lasagna, Tacos and Burgers. Kind of an odd combination but everyone was bringing their own thing to the dinner tonight. It felt like a random potluck but you weren’t complaining.

“I hate you right now, go away.” You spat, dropping the truck keys in the bowl. Keeping the three bitties near you as you walked past Levi and made a beeline towards your room after finishing putting things away. 

Levi followed, grumbling under his breath as he slammed your door open, leaning on the frame as he watched you place the bitties on your bed. Not bothering to look at him, you mouthed ‘stay here’ to the three and stood up. Cleaning whatever mess you had in your room to avoid Levi. 

“Excuse me.“ you said coolly, attempting to slip past him. When he didn’t budge, you huffed and went under his arm and down the hall. A frustrated growl came from Levi and he turned his heel to grab your wrist before you could leave him hanging once more. 

“Talk to me.” He demanded. You kept ignoring his presence as you walked in place, gritting your teeth together at the strength he held. “Y/n.” He gritted. 

“Or what?” You spat, turning around to match his glare. “You gonna throw me into a box and kick it, too?” 

“Let me—” 

“Are you going to restrict my airflow?” You cut him off with another jab. “Levi, That wasn’t cool. Even if you don’t see them alive like I do, i’d appreciate it if you tried to. Edge has a fucking broken bone and could die any second. Blue was lucky enough to heal with candy and the only monster that can help Edge is still in doll form.” You twisted your wrist and yanked yourself out of his hold. Glare still in your (colour) eyes as you squared your shoulders. The doorbell rang at the moment and the two of you looked at the front door before meeting each other’s gaze. The familiar chime of Erwin and Mike sounding from the other side made you pause. 

“Until you’re ready to apologize to them, i’m done talking.” You pushed past him, bumping his shoulder with yours as you stomped towards your room, opening the door and slamming it shut. Your heart beating in your chest as the familiar voices of your four best friends filling the tensed atmosphere.

**5:43pm**

Hange was late, but that wasn’t anything new. You weren’t going to reveal the bitties to anyone until she came. So making the food was kind of difficult as all three wanted to ride on your shoulder to make sure you were doing it right. Often times you found yourself walking back and forth from your room with a spoon full of beef taco, lasagna sauce and ketchup. 

It still disgusted you that Sans drowned the stuff like water. You weren’t going to judge him for his choices but it still never helped that he would slurp loudly to get a reaction out of you. 

Levi still has no idea about Sans and the possibility of another waking up tomorrow afternoon. You knew that was going to change after tonight’s dinner. 

**6:52pm**

“Sorry i’m late!” Hange apologized, slamming the door open and loosening the bow tie. “Double shifts suCKS ASS!” 

“Hange, watch your fucking mouth.” Levi hissed, sipping on a cup of earl grey while Erwin sighed deeply, steadily adding the vegetables to his fried rice. 

“Y/nnn!” Hange shouted, tearing off the clip-on bow tie and threw it on the couch. Wrapping her arms around your shoulders and pulled you into a tight hug. “Did you show them?” She whispered in your ear. 

You pursed your lips and shook your head. “Was waiting for you.” 

“Awww, Baby~” She coo’d. 

**7:32pm**

“We should eat now.” Erwin clapped his hands, gesturing to the food on the counter. It was enough to feed a small group of friends with how small your portions were. Enough to feed your friends and a few extra mouths. 

How were you going to do this? Grab them from your room and introduce them calmly like how you were going to do with Levi? 

You and Hange knew that Erwin and Mike would keep each other in check, it was Levi you were worried about. Despite the lack of communication in the last 24 hours, you still knew what to do around him. Like the two of you could function without the need of actual words. 

“Alright, Levi! Set the table!” Hange spoke, patting the male on the back a bit too harsh. Erwin gave her a look, questionably looking at Mike for a second before she dragged you towards your room. 

“That chess play.” She spoke, her hand on the handle. “Who was who?” 

Your perked up and immediately began to tell her about Sir Blue and Sir Edge on their adventures to dominate land, the brawl between each kingdoms and the sacrifices that were made to ensure their victory. In the end, one won. Claiming victorious and over throwing the throne of the opposite’s kingdom. 

“That’s so cute, I wish I was here to witness that.” Hange coo’d, shaking her head with her palm rested on her cheek. “He’s so cute I want to die.” 

You rose your eyebrow but giggled as she pushed your door open and walked into your room. 

“Okay! Food’s on the table, my friends are here, and we gotta g— OH MY GOD!” Hange shouted, slapping her hand over her mouth to stop the squeals. Sans narrowed his eyes and immediately teleported to your shoulder, leaning against your neck as Hange began to squeal over Blue and his fancy attire. 

“Where do they get the time to make all that?” You ask through furrowed eyebrows. Blue sported a simple light navy business suit with his blue bandana as a bow tie that looked like small wings behind his neck. 

“IS IT TOO MUCH?” He asked, embarrassed as his skull coloured cyan. 

“No, no, you look so cute, so cute~“ Hange coo’d, scooping up Blue and spun him around despite his loud protests. Just before you were going to intervene, a large blue bone whacked her forehead. 

“WE ARE NOT GOING TO MANHANDLE THE BITTY, OKAY?” He spoke calmly as Hange nodded and slowly placed it back down. He grinned widely and dusted his suit. “GOOD.” 

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS!” Edge shouted from underneath your bed. “WHY DOESN’T NO ONE UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF HIGH STANDARDS!?” 

The tall angry skeleton stomped out of his box house, wearing a leather jacket, denim jeans with large red boots and a white turtle neck. 

“Hey, this is my go-to clothes.” Sans interjected on your shoulder, pointing to his regular clothing. 

“ITS THE SAME AS EVERYDAY!” Edge growled, still cradling his arm near his chest although looked as if he was more comfortable with the bandages Sans put on. 

“Yep.” 

“ARGH! HUMAN!“ he turned and pointed at Hange. “GET THAT LAZY SACK TO CHANGE!” 

**7:49pm**

“Hange and Y/n are taking an awful amount of time in the room..“ Erwin spoke up, unsure what to do from here. He would go see why they were taking long—but he was a gentleman and didn’t rush woman. Also because of these _bitty’s_ Hange mentioned yesterday. 

Levi huffed, turning his head to hide his scowl. 

“Maybe they’re taking a shit.. and the shit won’t come out...” 

“Levi, be serious.” Mike commented almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Writing Blue and Edge acting like,, Well, Papyrus, always makes me melt and go soFT I love the skele-bois so MUCH_
> 
>  
> 
> _I also left the winner undecided for you to choose who won the ‘chess’ match:)!_


	11. Cherry Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I ever mentioned that this book is inspired on _‘Hetachains’ by Burnt Toast._ It’s a hetalia fanfic on Quotev!

“Sans.” 

“No.” 

“Just do it.” 

“Nope.” 

“OH FOR THE— JUST WEAR IT! DON’T ACT LIKE A BABYBONES!” Edge shouted, shoving the clothes Blue had pulled out with his good hand towards Sans. Growling softly as Sans chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’m comfortable. That should be important.” 

You sighed softly as Hange stood behind you with a sympathetic smile, rubbing your shoulder as if you were throwing up liquor. 

“Sans,” you called, leaning on your bed and picked the clothes from Edge’s hand. Inspecting it with a frown. It was nice, why wouldn’t he want to put it on?

Clinging on your sheets as you sat at the edge. “It’ll only be for today. Levi doesn’t know about you like he does with Edge and Blue.” You gently pushed the clothes towards him. 

Sans glanced at the clothes displayed on the bed then up to you. His gaze calculating and hard as he wandered his mind. You pursed your lips and pushed yourself off the floor. Dusting off your knees and ran a hand through your hair.

“First impression matters!” Hange spoke, shaking her hands slightly as she leaned onto your back. Looming over the three bitties. “Erwin and Mike are definitely your ticket to safety!”

“Even so, I wouldn’t let anything happen to them.” You muttered under your breath, although you were sure they heard despite the small murmur. Lightly brushing her off, you smiled at Sans. “It’ll be a few minutes then you can hide away in here, i’ll bring you food.”

Sans shrugged his shoulders, laying down and closed his sockets, purposely crossing his arms over his head. 

“You’re pretty stubborn, aren’t you?” You asked, poking his side. He tensed and swatted your finger away, the grin on his mouth pulling more as he giggled. 

You blinked twice before matching his grin. Skeletons were ticklish! Or maybe it was just Sans. However, this new discovery would have to wait until your friends left. 

“Alright.” You tried to hide the disappointment in your tone but you knew that it was obvious with the way Sans had tensed before pretending to nap. 

“WHAT!” Edge shouted. “YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE THAT SACK OF BONES HERE!” 

“I can and I will.” You muttered, lightly brushing your fingertips along his skull. Edge didn’t swat your finger away but huffed displeasingly.

“DON’T LET HIM WALK OVER YOU! SHOW YOUR DOMINANCE!" He shouted, digging his phalanges into your palm. You winced softly as you pushed open the door. 

“Edge, you can’t force someone to do things.” You said softly, slowly taking your time to get to the kitchen. “If Sans doesn’t want to eat then it’s his loss.” 

Edge stopped his actions, his narrowed sockets looking up at you in realization. His scowl replaced with a knowing grin at the volume of your voice. 

His eyelights trailed to your shoulder as Sans appeared in thin air, suit and tie neatly on with no signs of stains. 

“Hello, Sans!” You greeted, faking a smile as the bitty only frowned. 

Edge snickering in your palm, you entered the kitchen.

the chatter in the kitchen immediately died down and the attention was on the bitties on your person. Sky blue eyes widen as Erwin stood up abruptly, hands flat on the table as he watched you slowly make your way towards it. Hange walked past you, taking her seat next to Mike and Levi while you took yours near Levi and Erwin. 

“Holy shit..” Mike muttered, watching as the three bitties stand on the tabletop. Blue went to your side immediately, much to Hange’s dismay, and hid behind Sans. 

You smiled softly at the display and looked up at your friends. 

“Another one.” Levi snorted, grabbing his fork and shoving food into his mouth. His steel grey eyes narrowing at the small creatures. You rolled your eyes. 

Erwin slowly sat down, running a large hand through his slick back blond hair. “I...Where did they come from?” 

“Do you know that box I got two weeks ago?” He nodded. “Well, they were in there but in doll form. I don’t know how or why they came to be but..” you trailed, unsure how to finish that sentence. “But they’re here now. So i’d appreciate it if you treated them like people.” Cue a glare from Levi.

This time you matched his glare. “What? Want to continue?” 

He clicked his tongue and moved the chair slightly further from you. Erwin frowned at this and rubbed Levi’s arm comfortingly.

Looking down at the cornered skeletons, you softly rubbed the side of Edge’s skull. “Introduce yourselves.”

Edge pushed your finger away with a huff. Going around your hand to stand steadily in front of everybody. Shoulders squared off, chest puffed pridefully and a look in his sockets as he examined the two unknown humans. 

“I AM THE GREAT TERRIBLE EDGE ASTER. CO-CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” He glanced behind him as if asking if that was an okay introduction on his part.

“Sans Serif.” Sans waved, leaning against your palm with his legs spread out. 

“AND I AM BLUEBERRY SKELETON!” Blue shouted. “BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE!” 

You grinned proudly, a small swell of pride tugging in your chest as the three of your friends began to talk and ask questions. Levi, however, kept to himself. Picking at his food before promptly shoving a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

“Whats the Royal Guard, if you don’t mind me asking.” Erwin asked, picking up his cup and took sips of water. Sky blue eyes still trained on the three bitties standing in front of you almost protectively. 

“IT’S A GUARD ONLY THE BRAVEST MONSTERS ARE REQUIRED TO PROTECT THE KING AND ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND!” Blue said excitedly as you put out small plates for them and gestured them to pick out what they wanted to eat since Erwin and you cooked a lot.

Erwin pursed his lips. Nodding softly as he lifted his glass and took a long chug, not a sip, a chug of water. 

You covered your mouth, turning away to stop yourself from laughing. The only one who seemed fine with the new additions seemed to be Mike. The stone-faced male actually looked unbothered with them. Surprised, yes. But accepting. 

The messy-blond stood up, pushing his chair in and left to the living room. A sigh coming from him as he returned with his bag—pulling out a wine bottle from it and switched the glass cups for the wine glasses, placed four on the table and easily popped out the cork. Pulling out his seat and sitting back down then poured the cherry red liquid into each glasses—his being a bit more than the other four. 

You bit you lip at the silent bitties, carefully watching Mike pour the wine and taking his glass. Levi took his followed by Erwin and Hange.

“Right,” Erwin said, lowering the glass from his lips. “What else is there to do in.. the underground?” 

“SENTRY WORK. THE GUARD IS ALWAYS ON THE LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS!” Blue paused briefly, looking over at Sans—for something you didn’t know, when he shrugged his shoulders, Blue looked back at Erwin. “THERE IS OTHER OCCUPATIONS, BUT THE GUARD OUTSHINES ALL!”

**10:59 PM**

To say that your friends were unbothered with the newly additions was the understatement of the whole year. Mike and Erwin was completely shit-faced at the end of dinner, choosing the drink away their questions and ask ridiculous ones about how their bodies worked or who they were before all this—Levi claimed (since you still refuse to acknowledge him) that he was going to spend the night at Erwin’s flat, while Hange said she was going to take Mike home. 

Saying goodnight to your drunk friends, wine glass still in your hands as you gently closed the door. The image of Hange hauling Mike’s tall stature the last thing you saw before it fully closed, locking the door before walking back to the kitchen—after eating Levi had packed away the left overs and cleaned up the dishes, you being in charge of taking them out of the dishwasher when its finished. Swiping the bottle from the table top, you went to the living room and slowly sat on the couch. Placing the bottle on the coffee table and taking a sip of wine, you glanced at the three bitties. 

“That could have went better.” You muttered, taking a huge swing of the wine and slowly laid down. Draping your arm over your eyes, you groaned softly. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Erwin and Mike to take this casually.” 

You turned your head. “I mean, it’s very surprising to see small beings alive and talking, interacting like one of us.” A small moan came from you as you stretched. “It’s just.. Mike and Erwin are the most composed people you’ll ever meet..”

A tired yawn escaping your mouth as you pulled the couch pillow underneath your head, the small blanket tucked underneath being lazily draped over you as you snuggled into the warm couch. 

“There is leftovers in the fridge if you’re still.. hungry..” And you fell asleep.

* * *

The loud shatter woke you up in the middle of the night. Shooting up in alarm, your mind hazy with sleep as you glanced around the room with your eyes barely open. 

“...L-Levi?” You yawned. Wrapping the blanket around your shoulders and pulled your legs into a criss-cross. The lack of response from your roommate made you furrow your eyebrows. The recent incidents flying over your sleepyhead as you pushed the pillow from your lap and steadily stood up. Shivering slightly from the cold underneath your feet. 

“Guys? What was that sound?” You called, rubbing your eyes as you entered the dark kitchen. 

The soft glow of red eye lights staring back at you made your heart dive to your chest. Fear striking your shoulders as you tensed, the sleepiness you felt vanished as you stared back at the small red eye lights. 

“...Edge?” You called. “What are you doing?” Not bothering to turn on the lights, you walked towards the bitty. A small frown on your lips as you pulled the refrigerator door open, grabbing a juice box and shut it closed. 

Furrowing your eyebrows at Edge’s silence, you turned to look at the eye lights. A shiver crawling down your spine—if you were in the forest or any wooded area at night, you definitely didn’t want to see two red lights staring at you so eerily. 

Pursing your lips. You stabbed the thin piece and brought the straw to your lips, keeping your eyes on the bitty. Although you couldn’t really see Edge the eye lights were unmistakable. 

“Do you want a ride back? I’m getting tired again and I forgot to brush my teeth...I think.” You furrowed your eyebrows, bringing your hand in front of your mouth and breathed. Cringing, you shook your head and took a desperate sip of the orange/apple juice. After this, you’ll go brush your teeth—because this is really gross. 

“Look, I don’t know what I did to piss you off, but I’m tired and you kinda gave me a scare. I’d appreciate it if you said something back.” You huffed, throwing the empty box into the trash and walked towards Edge—although he quickly backed away. Knocking over the sugar container.

Gently scooping up the bitty, you brushed his clothes from the sugar and huffed. “Seriou— OW FUCK!” You shouted, ripping your hand from the sudden pain shooting up your arm. 

Sharp teeth sunk into your delicate skin, puncturing the surface and drawing blood from the small wound. You recoiled as Edge bit harder. 

Tears gathering in your eyes as you shakily places your fingers around his skull, desperately blinking away the overflowing tears that gathered in your eyes and streamed down your cheeks. Biting down on your bottom lip as you, as best as you could, gently began to retract Edge’s mouth from your hand. Blood began to slowly drip down your arm to your elbow. 

Roughly rubbing on his nose ridge, he finally unlatched himself from your palm.

The kitchen lights flickered on, giving you a full look towards the grinning bitty on your counter—sharp toothed, wide sockets, black jacket lined with faded grey fur, yellow zipper, red turtle neck, a red collar with yellow spikes and undone shoe laces.

He used the sleeves of his jacket to wipe away your blood, eye lights buzzing with...something. Something you couldn’t place a finger on as he grinned, smearing the rosy colour across his cheekbone. Giving you a full view of his sharp rows of teeth with one golden tooth. 

“Don’ tell me I bit all the fightin’ from ya, toots.”

Deep voice. A large rumble with a hint of amusement came from the small bitty. The best person to compare his voice to was a mobster from a mob flick you’d use to watch while growing up. 

“Guys?!” You shouted, taking a step back when Red blipped our of existence. Heart beating frantically in your chest as you quickly checked your surrounding, palm pulsing with heat and hurt. 

“Up ‘ere, babes.” Red’s voice said from above, you bit your cheek and glanced upwards. “Yenno, ya ain’t sore on th’eyes. Maybe we can come ta an agreement?” 

You backed away from the overheat light, narrowing your eyes at him with a huff. Other hand adding pressure to your bit mark—a weak squeal came from you at the added pain shooting up your arm. “N-no thank you.” 

Where were the others? They should have heard your shout multiple times. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Tear stricken ain’t my thin’, sweet cheeks.” Red winked, blipping out of existence. 

It was a Saturday. Alternatively that would have meant you could go indulge a little, spoil yourself a bit with food and clothes you really didn’t need, maybe a new game to try out or replay a favourite. 

This Saturday was different from the rest as it meant another doll would gain consciousness.

Red reappeared on the counter. Small pools of blood dotting the white top as Red kept his gaze on you. 

The two of you ignored the shouts coming from Edge and Blue, Sans oddly on your shoulder with his eye lit up in a brilliant blue.

Red stood proudly on the counter using his sleeve to wipe the blood off of his proud grin and stained cheeks. Red’s pinpricks drawn on your and you alone, not minding the other that appeared suddenly on your shoulder as you cradled your pulsing hand to your chest, your blood slowly sinking into your shirt. 

Could you get a infection from them? What kind of celestial bullshit was bestowed on you without—

“RED, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Edge roared, suddenly on the counter top with Blue to his side. The proud grin on Red’s teeth vanished as he looked to his side, watching an angry Edge stomp towards him. 

For a second, Red faltered. 

Until he saw the injury and his rage-filled pinpricks narrowed down at you. 

“ **Y o u. . .** ” 

“OH SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Edge threw his scarf at Red’s face, instantly shutting him up as he shoved him back with his good arm. “SHE HAS DONE NOTHING. DO _NOT_ LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER. .” He practically growled out. Voice low and intimidating as he grabbed the collar around his neck and yanked him upwards to meet his height. 

“IF I FIND YOU DISOBEYING THIS ORDER, I SWEAR TO ASGORE YOU WILL BE SORRY.” 

“Edge!” You gasped, quickly moving towards the counter. The blood in your palm trickled down to your fingertips, not minding the small pain shooting up your arm, you held out your uninjured hand. “It’s fine! The bite wasn’t that deep.” You lied, waving your hand. 

Edge’s glare went to his brother to you in matter of seconds. His narrowed at the arm that laid limp. “LIES, HUMAN. YOU WILL GO GET THAT CLEANED—I CAN SMELL THE IRON FROM HERE AND FRANKLY, ITS DISGUSTING.” He turned away. “I’LL.. HAVE A CHAT WITH MY IDIOTIC BROTHER. NOW GO AWAY.” 

Not budging from your spot, you huffed and clenched your hands, wincing softly at the pain in your other as you stubbornly stood still. 

“THIS IS NOT A REQUEST, Y/N.” Edge snapped as Blue appeared next to him. Blue looking down at your palm with worry while Sans avoided your stare on your shoulder.

“Y/N, LISTEN TO EDGY-BROTHER, PLEASE!“ Blue pleaded. “I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT..." 

You slowly nodded your head. The stinging in your palm made you walk backwards to the hallway, not trusting Red the slightest as his angry buzzing eyelights were trained on you and only you. Pursing your lips into a thin line as they disappeared from your vision by the hallway wall. 

“it’s okay, kid.” Sans said from your shoulder. Lightly patting you cheek with his skeletal hand. “i’ll make sure none dusts. so have that checked out, yeah?” 

Exhaling the breath you didn’t know you held, the bite mark came back tenfold. Hissing softly, you quickly went to the bathroom once Sans disappeared from your shoulder and took out the aid kit, being carefully not to spill anymore blood on any surface. 

You hissed softly into the silence when applying with alcohol wipes, muttering to yourself if you could catch anything from a small skeleton that was once a doll. Searching it up on google was a no-go since you had a hunch that literally no one else had the special gifts given to them like you had. 

After applying the ointment and putting the gauze and wrap, you got up from the toilet and began cleaning your mess. The blood-soaked gauzes went into the trash, everything was neatly placed back into the kit(making a mental note to restock.) and back into the cabinet in the sink.

When you crept down the hallway, hushed whispers barely reached your ears as Sans said something to Red. Occasionally you’d hear Blue say something in the same hushed tone with Edge’s loud input every now and then with Sans and Blue shushing him. Nibbling on your bottom lip, you turned and went to the couch.

Laying down, you draped your arm over your eyes. The heat spreading from your nose to your eyes made you sniffle and tear up once again.


	12. Bitty control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s back and he isn’t happy.

You hadn’t realized you fell asleep until you opened your eyes to find the sun bouncing around the room, giving the place a soft warmth and homey-feeling to it. 

Sitting up as your back popped from you uncomfortable sleeping position, you frowned softly and stretched your arms upwards. A groan coming from you as you ran your fingers through your hair and stood up, making your way to you bedroom. 

The incident last night laid heavily in your mind—where were they? By the time you laid on your bed, shivering slightly from the cool sheets and snuggled deeper underneath your covers.

switching on your phone, you sighed at the lack of text messages. Surely Mike or Erwin would have texted you the moment they got up, asking if what they saw yesterday was real and not a fragment of their imagination or if they were growing mad. 

Levi didn’t say anything, the last text was from you saying ‘goodnight’ with overly the top heart emoji’s. You weren’t sure where Levi stood on all this, he doesn’t like the bitties and his patience with you must be thinning by the second. 

You shut off your phone and laid it screen flat on the mattress. Gnawing softly on your bottom lip. You could move out and get an apartment of your own but that would be too much work and the campus wasn’t as far away, it would take at least an hour to get ready then another half to drive to the campus to be able to make it in time if you did decided to move. 

Lightly tapping your fingertip on your phone, you sighed loudly once more and pushed yourself up. Deciding to drag yourself out of your bed and change into respectable clothes. Slipping the hoody over your head as you walked out your door, you paused for a second. Eyes trailing over to the kitchen you stood in the hallways for a moment longer, your arms crossed over your chest with the dull sting of the bite mark reminding you of your recklessness. 

You knew you shouldn’t have assumed it was Edge that was in the kitchen last night, that another bitty would have woken up by the time you went to drink water. 

You hoped Red had time to cool down—the way he acted was uncalled for, even if you didn’t know anything about him or Edge, he really shouldn’t have attacked you in the middle of the night like that. 

He was lucky Levi wasn’t home or else the night would have gone somewhere down stream. 

Seeing his brother with a broken arm probably alarmed him, the way his sockets became devoid of any light and the fierce growl he let out—you felt a shiver crawl up your spine.

"Guys?" You called out, reluctant on moving from the spot in the middle of the hallway. Soft clinks of metal and sizzling eggs made you furrow your eyebrows and moved towards the kitchen. Instead of the small bitties your were expecting, there soon Levi. 

The white apron wrapped around his wait, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white cloth used to push back his hair. He looked and dressed like a professor, but it was late for any classes he had to attend and-- why was he here? shaking your head, momentarily forgetting about the new additions to the apartment, you leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over your chest. 

"What are you doing here?" you asked, watching as Levi added pepper and salt to the eggs, flipping the bacon and continued to work without addressing you. Frowning softly, you pushed yourself off the wall and sat at the table. laying your body over it and sighed deeply, not caring if Levi could hear you. The Male turned slightly, watching you for a second before turning back to the breakfast he was making. or, was it brunch? looking at the time on the oven, you sucked in a sharp breath and sat up straight. It was oddly quiet, you didn't like that.

"Where are they?" you asked, eyes scanning the kitchen for any containers filled with bitties. gnawing softly on your bottom lip, your attention went to the male. who had shut off the stove top and set of the table in a swift manner, completely ignoring your questions. "Levi." You hissed when he sat down.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Got rid of the problem. easy." he stated, picking up a toast and bit into it, his nonchalant gaze piercing through your (colour) ones. He sighed deeply at the building anger in your eyes and pushed the chair back with a loud screech. slamming the tableware on the table and swung open the sink cabinet. Gesturing at the glass container that imprisoned the bitties. 

You froze up the scornful gazes from Sans, Red, and Edge. While Blue and Papyrus--Wait, Papyrus?! looked hopeful upon seeing the light, they had their sockets squinted, no doubt from the sudden brightness. 

"Y/N!" Blue shouted, followed by a confused cheer from Papyrus. 

"Levi!" you shouted, ignoring the glass container for a while in favour of your roommate. Levi scoffed from his place and kicked the cabinet door closed. "Levi!" you shouted once more, standing up abruptly and quickly made your way towards where he stood. He, however, didn't budge.

"Erwin said to have them contaminated. They could carry infectious diseases." he said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back. 

Bristling with ever-growing anger, you attempted to shove him back. "They are not!" you shouted. "God, are we really going to have this argument again?!" you snapped, giving up from moving him as he barely twitched. twisting your tongue in your mouth, you huffed and paced in front of him. muttering curses under your breath. "You said Erwin? You wouldn't mind if i called him, then? right?" 

"Go on ahead. i don't ever lie." he said, taking out his phone and handed to you. You bit hatefully down on your tongue and furiously dialing Erwin's phone number, avoiding Levi's stare. Knowing that he was right, you didn't want to accept that Erwin-- or maybe Mike too, had accepted Levi's abusive ways into handling a new species. Were they a new species? 

The dial rang twice before Erwin picked up, seemingly aware that it was you who called because he said a simple; "Hello. Y/n." 

Glaring at Levi, you took a deep breath "Are you freaking serious? You're supporting Levi's insane ideal on handling them? That's so stupid! i expected better coming from you! Does Hange know? what about Mike? Erwin!" you shouted, the last word coming out as a pathetic plea of desperation. "I showed you them because i thought you'd help me figure this out! not add more problems to the pile!" You shouted, pacing in front of Levi as Erwin took every word you thrown at him in silence. "They aren't animals, for fuck sake!"

"Then what are they. Y/n?" Erwin asked shortly after your silence. You pursed your lips into a thin line. "They aren't people, Y/n. They weren't living things before coming to you." 

"Exactly!" you huffed. "They weren't but now they are." 

"Do we know of their origins? No. We have no Intel about how they work or what foods they eat in order to survive. Hange said that they could do magic, is that true?" 

Your mouth hung open. speechless for a second. upon seeing Levi's smirk, you shook your head and nodded. "Yeah. so what?" Quickly shaking your head again, you growling lowly. "you know what? This was a mistake. i shouldn't have trusted you to keep this secret and side with me. Forget it. Loose my number -- Tell Hange that she can shove her career up her-" 

Levi snatched the phone from your hand, ending the call with a murmur goodbye and pocketed his phone. He was pissed - not that you cared. Erwin was your only hope to keep Levi at bay but now that was tossed out the window since he supported Levi's insane ideas.

Hange- she- she ratted you out. Feeling betrayed and alone, feeling the heat spread across your cheeks to your eyes, you fought off the tears as you glowered at Levi as best as you could with tears blocking your vision. 

"Move." You hissed. refusing to back down because you were now alone. You needed to get them away from Levi and Erwin. what was Mike' intake on all this? did he support that they were, in some context, people, too? 

Levi paused for a hot second before your wrist was suddenly close to his face, examining the wrapped out wound with heated glare. "When?" he practically growled out. "Which one of those freaks did that?" 

"Levi--"

"I knew i shouldn't have left you unsupervised! One of those things injured you so bad that you had to wrap it up? Were you going to tell me?" he asked, gripping your wrist tighter with every question he spewed out.

Knocking on the front door snapped him out of it, both of your heads turned to the door as the tension slowly dissipated. 

He dropped your wrist, pointed at the chair you had ungraciously tobbled over. "sit." he commanded before turning his heel and walked off. 

Ignoring that, you blinked away the tears and slowly pulled the door open. slipping your arms around the container and crept back to your room. Making sure to lock your door, you hiccuped softly and slid down the door. Arms tightly around the container before popping off the lid and letting each bitty walk out. You hastily wiped the unshed tears.

Examining each for anymore injuries, you sighed in relief when you saw that Edge's arm was no longer leaking magic or bone marrow. Surprisingly, Edge climbed up to your shoulder and leaned his back against your left cheek. Blinking, you smiled softly and sighed. 

"BROTHER, WHO IS SHE?" Papyrus said, barely a whisper to Sans. oh, thats right, how did he wake up? you thought they only woke up two days after the other and it's been barely 24 hours since Red woke up.

"she is y/n. a human." Sans said, avoiding your gaze in favour of his brother, although his grin was tensed. You pursed your lips as Blue steadily climbed to your other shoulder. a triumphant cheer coming from him. 

"SHE'S SO LARGE!" Papyrus said, rubbing his chin as he examined you. He strolled confidently to your feet and placed his hand on your sock, a sharp gasp coming from him. "LOOK, BROTHER!" 

"i'm lookin'" Sans had his sockets closed, his smile still forced as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Nice to meet you, Papyrus.” You say, crossing your legs and leaning onto the door. A soft smile on your lips despite the glaze in your eyes. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything but shine you with a wide grin. 

“YOU KNOW MY NAME!? GASP! THEN LET ME FORMALLY INTRODUCE MYSELF!” He said, taking a step back from you and pressed a gloved hand to his chest plate. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AN ALMOST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” 

You pursed your lips into a tight line. Covering the bottom half of your face to fight off the squeal— Papyrus was a literal day of sunshine! Oh my god. 

Edge scoffed from your shoulder. “I AM EDGE. HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

“REALLY?!” Papyrus gasped, both hands clasped over his mouth as stars twinkled in his sockets. Pure admiration radiating from him that you had to turn your head and inhale then exhale to avoid squealing. 

Despite the unfortunate events, you kinda felt better with their banter. Edge gloating about his position while Papyrus continued to gasp with the addition of Blue. Apparently, Papyrus and Blue were training to become guardsmen before waking up in this, in their words, strange universe. 

“Wait, How is Papyrus up?” You asked, cutting their conversation short. Edge huffed from your shoulder and carefully slid down. 

“uh...magic?” Sans said unconvincingly.


	13. Mountain side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go up to your Grandfather’s cabin and notice something amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! This story was on hold for a bit, so I’m sorry for the long wait. It’s gonna still be on hold until the winter break - don’t worry, I am not abandoning this story! I refuse to!

You really wanted to know how Papyrus woke up. Whenever you’d try to ask, Sans would evade your question with a sleezy grin and a shrug. It annoyed you but not to the extend of your friends behind your bedroom door. 

Pushing yourself off the floor, you sighed softly and went to your bed. Picking up the pillow and threw it across the room with a loud groan. 

The bitty on your shoulder had to hold onto your shirt to avoid falling off then looked up at you with concern. The loud-spokesmen on the floor hushed the moment your pillow dropped to the floor, a long sigh coming from you as you quickly went to your closet and pulled out the two suit cases from it, rolling and placing the two luggages on your bed, you unzipped them and began to steadily pack up. 

You knew you couldn’t stay here. It might have been a petty reason to bolt if it weren’t for the new additions to your life being threatened and had to walk on eggshells around your friends. You couldn’t add that weight of boulders on their shoulders. They deserved something better than being locked up in a container whenever you left the house without them. 

Hange... you didn’t want to think negatively to the scientist but she practically played you in her hands. How long was it until you left them alone in her hands to experiment and test on? Was that her motive the very moment you introduced them to her? Biting down on your lip, you failed to notice Red appearing on your bed with his brother next to him. Watching you carefully with his shoulders tensed — while Edge stared at your baggage. 

Your phone rang, snapping you out of your thoughts and looming sense of betrayal, a small huff coming from you as you snatched it up from the nightstand and answered without checking the ID. 

“Y/n! You answered!” Your mother gasped.

Fighting back a groan, you forced a smile even though you knew she couldn’t see you. “Hello, mother.” 

“The recent transactions—” the phone was snatched from her hold and the familiar gruff voice of your father cut her off. “How’s my darling daughter?” 

“I’m good.” You say, easily lying through your teeth as you resumed packing. It was no where near a holiday, which meant you were skipping school in favour of keeping them safe. Was that selfish? “School’s going on okay. I might sign up for the online courses, though.”

“If it was going on okay, why are you thinking of taking them?” You father asked, shifting the phone no doubt away from your mother’s reach. You hadn’t made — oh. Those fabric were expensive. 

“It’s complicated,” You say with a sigh. “I just want to go to the cabin for a bit. Limit myself from humanity, you know?” 

“You’re coming home?” 

“Uh, no? I meant the cabin near the mountain, the one grandpa often used to go hunting.” 

You weren’t allowed to go up there when you were younger. Your parents weren’t comfortable with you being in close proximity to guns, bear traps, and other devices that were potentially dangerous to you — you had went there once with Grandpa when you were nearing your teenage years. He had taught you how to clean, prep and shoot a gun behind your parents back. That was the only time since the end of it you were caught red handed when your grandma unknowingly tattled on you. 

Also, it was the acre of land that was under your name. 

“...are you sure? That area is populated with wildlife. Blackbears, grizzlies... not to mention wolves!” You mother shouted, sounding far away but the concern and doubt was evident in her tone. 

“Also away from people.” You grumbled softly, closing one suit case and continued to fill up the other. Walking out of your room, you hastily grabbed your play station and the HDMI cord, pointedly ignoring Levi and Erwin (who must’ve came shortly after you retreated) and returned to your room. Stuffing the system in between two pillows, putting the two controllers on the side as you covered it with a shirt. 

“What about squatters?” Your mother said again, this time much closer than before. 

Rolling your eyes, you let the thought humour you for a second. “Then I guess i’ll be the landlady.” 

“Y/n!” It was your father’s turn to gasp. “No! There are weapons there that could be pointed at you! That is—” 

“That are hidden.” You say, barely able to hide the bite. “Look, I gotta go. I need to finish packing then go shop for food, busy busy buzy.” 

Your parents silence was dreading but after a moment more, you could hear your mother sigh and your father reluctantly agreed. “Be safe, okay? Call me when you get there.” 

Absentmindedly nodding your head, you pulled the device from your ear and hung up. Packing the last of your owned electronics and zipped it shut.

Buting down on your lip, you sighed softly once again.

The Bitties had been quiet during your call, trying to listen in with the way your tone would change. You had forgotten them for the moment and nearly jumped back in surprise when Blue jumped from your shoulder onto the soft mattress. 

“...so.” Sans spoke up, appearing on your shoulder and lightly tugged on a strand of hair. “goin’ to the mountains?” 

Puckering your lips, you hummed. “Yeah. I need time away from complicated friend group.” Your eyes trailed to the edgy brothers. Edge looks deep in thought and Red’s harsh glare hadn’t died down yet, his shoulders were tensed as his hands were balls besides him instead of inside his pockets.

it’ll probably take time for him to relax around you, to actually know that you weren’t a threat to him or his brother (he seemed like he didn’t care about the others, at most he seems weary.) 

Biting down on your lip, you turned to look at Sans. “I’ll have to stop by the store again—I didn’t count that Papyrus would wake up early... uh,” turning to the Bitties on your bed, you scratched your cheek nervously. “If you could pack what you want to take, that’ll be great.”

* * *

With the new additions being Red and Papyrus, you made a quick stop at the same fabric store in the same mall. Letting the three pick out their choice of fabric, paid for it, and then left. 

Sans, during the whole ride, had seemed antsy. He left looking over his shoulder while sitting on yours and mostly kept to himself. Blue and Papyrus was playing I-Spy after you explained the basics of the game, pointing at the buildings, trees and people with their dogs.

The ride was a little over two hours, which you didn’t mind at all, stopping at a McDonald’s drive through and continuing on.

before you left, you grabbed as much games you could and shoved them into your purse, saying a quick bye to Erwin and Levi then left. Of course, you bumped into Hange (she apologized profusely) but before she could ask where you were going, you were already out the door. 

You texted Mike to see how he was doing - thank the heavens that he didn’t mind any of your little bitties and said to keep safe during your break, and that he would talk to the others for you in which you were extremely thankful; you nearly cried. 

The smooth road slowly turned into gravel, crunching underneath your tired as you carefully drove up the path, being mindful of the branches that had fallen over sometime long ago. It was a private land so the chances of someone trespassing were slim. 

The potholes made you cringe when you accidentally ran over them a little to fast - muttering how expensive that sounded before continuing on. 

The guys were silent, the game long forgotten as Blue and Papyrus watched in awe at the amount of trees passing by. Blue enthusiastically pointed at a stag running off, making Papyrus compared it to another monster - you weren’t listening - giftroof? Was it? You weren’t sure. 

After riding up the small hill, you slowed until fully stopping at the cabin. It was decent sized with large bedrooms, a mix of the living room and the Kitchen, two bathrooms located up and down the stairs, the back patio was self-heated for winter and - You blinked at the front, a small frown on your lips as you shut off your vehicle. 

“Wait here.” You say quiet. Eyeing the truck in the garage - it was bright red with the paint slowly beginning to chip off, tire tracks indicated that someone recently came through here. Your eyes sharpened at the windows, the curtains were wide open and there was lights. Even if the sun was beginning to set, you can clearly see that someone had actually squatted your grandpa’s cabin. Feeling anger rise, you slowly reached underneath the drivers seat and pulled out a handgun. 

“WHY DO YOU NEED THAT?” Blue asked as you popped the clip to see if it was loaded. Looking at the bitties, you noticed that the smaller types were standing in front of the taller ones - saved for Blue, of course. 

You pointed at the cabin. “Someone’s inside. Could be dangerous - I’m only arming myself to be safe.” You say, sliding it back with a soft ‘click’ and switched the safety on. 

“if it’s dangerous, then we should come with you.” Sans said, slowly relaxing but appeared on your dashboard, looking at the cabin in general. 

You quickly shook your head. “I can’t let them see you. They could hurt either of you if I’m not careful.” 

Sans’ grin widen. “i dunno, kid. i’m pretty good at not being seen.” He says, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning to you, a small flash of blue smoking out is his socket almost challengingly. 

You pursed your lips, knowing that you wouldn’t convince him otherwise. “Okay. But what about the others?" You said pointing at the others. Stretch was buckled in despite in doll form. 

Sans glanced over at Red then the others before shrugging his shoulders. You frowned softly. “Well, Okay. They can stay in here,” You turned to them. “Don’t leave, hide if you see anyone and.. stay safe?” 

Zipping up your sweater up to your neck, you sighed softly and stared up at the cabin. You were still in the driveway, being blocked by the trees - so you were well covered with the growing darkness. A pit opened in your stomach that you dreaded as you opened the door. It took a second to mentally prepare yourself but before you could fully slip out, someone growled and told you to wait. 

Looking back in surprise, Red had his hands out of his pockets and began walking towards you with Edge hot on his heels. A disdain scowl on his teeth as the two edgier brothers stopped near your hand. 

“vanilla ain’t the only one who can hide. boss and I will come.”


	14. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mop and a trap. Human captured!

You stared at the two edgier Bitties. Blinking twice before scratching your neck with a nervous, and forceful, laugh.

“uh, are you sure? I..don’t want anything to happen to you or Edge.” You say, lifting your shirt behind you and slipped the handgun between your waist band. Shivering slightly from the cold chill that ran up your spine. 

Red scoffed up at you, his socket ablaze with magic. “ya shouldn’t underestimate us, _dollface.”_ He hissed. 

Edge sighed exaggeratedly, uncrossing his arms and pointed a sharp phalange at you. “WE WILL SHOW YOU HOW _TRUE_ GUARDSMEN HUNT!”   
You purse your lips into a thin line. Glancing over at Papyrus and Blue for a second before sighing in defeat. Sans lightly pulled a few strands of hair, making you look down at him. 

“it would be easier.” He says, eyeing the two edgier skeletons a bit warily.  
Blue and Papyrus stared in awe at Edge (who laughed and sucked up the admiration) but before they could say anything, both him and Red disappeared, reappearing on top of your head. 

You sighed once more. “Alright, fine. But if anything goes wrong, I want you to come do your magic thingy and appear back here, _and wait_ until I come back.” You say sternly, gently scooping up Edge and placing him in your pocket. You picked Red up by his hood, untrusting that he would keep his teeth to himself and placed him in the opposite pocket. (Also ignoring the profanities he shouted at you.) 

“That goes for you, too, Sans.” You say, eyeing the bitty on your shoulder. His sleazy smile widened as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“sure, kid.” 

You frowned. “I’m serious, if anything goes wrong I need you guys to come back here.” You say, gently picking up Sans and holding him to your face. Brows furrowing at the small bitty in question. 

Sans frowned, the corners of his grin tipping downwards. “alright, if you’re that worried.. i’ll make sure we’re here.”   
The way he said it bothered you. Like he was saying it for the sake of saying it, to ease whatever anxiety that nipped away at your skin. Greedily clawing at it until there was nothing but bones. 

Bristling slightly, you nodded your head. Accepting that Sans was much more stubborn than he let on. Placing him on your shoulder (where he preferred to stay most times) and looked down at Papyrus and Blue. Pursing your lips, you gently picked up Stretch from the seat belt. Fixing his hood with a soft huff. “Look after these two, alright?” 

Blue shouted a small ‘hey!’ At you, making you laugh and gently put him down. “I’m kidding. Wait here, hide if you see someone, and.. well, wait.” You say, shrugging your shoulders a bit awkwardly. 

Papyrus quickly shook his head. “HUMAN! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS YOU ARE SPEAKING OF! HE DOES NOT HIDE AND COWER AWAY!” He said, puffing his chest and lightly hitting the metal of his chest piece. His brow bones furrowed in determination as his magic wafted through the air. Blue nodded eagerly besides him, his hands balled tightly in front of his chest. 

“SO IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you glance helplessly at the skeleton on your shoulder. He laughed humorlessly and gazed down at his brother, giving him two thumbs up. “someone needs to keep an eye-socket out for stretch, bro.” 

At this, Papyrus faltered lightly, his gaze dropping to the doll on the driver's seat before looking at Blue - a look of conflict drawn each of their faces. 

“WELL.. OKAY! WE WILL STAND WATCH UNTIL HE WAKES UP!” Papyrus bounced back, climbing over the glove compartment (a soft ‘nyeh’ whenever he slipped) and jumped down onto the seat, gently pulling Stretch’s doll form on the compartment with the help of Blue, who had climbed with him and chose to stay atop. 

With Sans sitting on your shoulders and the other two in your pickets, you kept low and crept around the property. Using the setting sun to your advantage along with your dark sweater and pants. Eyes shifting to the second floor window, you sucked in a breath at a silhouette peering outside. 

Instantly pressing your back to a tree, you cursed lightly, ignoring the thorns piercing through your pants and onto your skin.  
“how are ya gonna do this?” Red asked, poking his head out from your pockets to glare up at you - Edge did the same thing, although his skull had glowed a crimson. The person had merely opened the window and left.

“I don’t know.” You say. Ignoring the heated stares from both Red and Edge. “If they’re dangerous, I may have to shoot them. If at best, the person is just actually squatting.” Peeking out of your bush, you pushed yourself off the ground and slowly approached the cabin, occasionally looking at the windows in case anyone was looking outside.

“what about you? I know you can do magic -” 

“WE CAN CORNER THE ENEMY.” Edge inputted, making you cringe. Turning your head to narrow your eyes at Edge - he matched yours before retreating back into your pocket - a sharp jab in your lower abdomen made you wince, pressing your palm over the lump in your pocket, ignoring Edge’s profanity. 

Crouching to the ground, you gently scooped up Sans from your shoulder and then Edge (who looked like he wanted to murder you) and quickly dropped Red onto the ground when he opened his mouth. 

Sans sighed softly, patting your shoe. “we have... a few tricks up our sleeves.”  
Blowing a raspberry, you nodded. “Alright, but please, please be careful, okay?”  
Sans gave you an easy smile. ”will do.” Before he went and led the bitties further into the bushes. You didn’t turn away until you couldn’t see them anymore and continued to creep towards the door. Muttering under your breath the whole way until you made it to the door with zero complications. 

Digging your pockets for the keys, you unlocked it and slowly opened, thanking the heavens that it didn’t creak - the distant sound of the television playing, someone talking loudly on the phone and a few creaks here and there. 

You glanced around the floor, looking for any signs of a domesticated animal - when you didn’t see any, you slipped your body into the crack of the door, twisting the knob to close it silently. 

The cabin was the same as you remembered it. Little chips on the doorframe leading to the dining room, was to check your height while growing up. Picture frames of your family on the wall, along with decorations and a creepy head of a bear looked over the front door - you remembered crying about it when you first came here; your grandpa had told you that it wouldn’t hurt you and if it did, he would protect you from it. 

A smile drawn on your lips. A soft sigh coming from you as you took off your shoes and hid it in the small chest.   
No signs of the Bitties yet unnerved you - but if Sans said they could handle themselves, then you’ll believe him. Not that you could do anything right now. Wherever they are, they must’ve been safe considering that the squatter hadn’t begun yelling or making any movements except arguing with someone on the phone. Pursing your lips, you began to ascend the stairs, eyes sharply on the steps while occasionally looking upwards.

A lump formed in your throat as you ascended. Suddenly not so confident with your ‘stealth’ abilities. If it was a video game, you’d storm the area with the littlest caution and cause chaos - but that was just it. _It_ was a game, _this_ is real life. No resets, no reloads, no save points. 

Twisting your tongue, you crouched down. Scanning the second floor with a bated breath. 

A loud swear quickly followed by a loud thump spiked your heart rate. “What the fuck!” A man shouted. 

Biting your lip, you quickly pressed your back against the wall. Creeping closer to the doorway that leads towards the loft.   
The cabin was nice, and was once used mainly for hunting but after your grandpa’s passing, your grandma converted it to be a  cozy cabin that she would visit along with you and your parents during the holidays. 

sure, sure, why not the beach house? Well, Grandpa never liked the sea. ‘ _It’s unpredictable.’_ He’d say whilst shaking his head. ‘ _It’s the forest where we’re home.’_  
You never got what he meant, but perhaps this small ‘vacation’ will help you with that.

It was two stories with a far-ranged back yard (a lonesome trampoline laid underneath a tall tree, next to a tire swing) with a patio in front, bulletproof glass slide doors with a full set of bbq equipment. In the far left of the yard was a small shed that held bear traps, several broken and worn guns, and gardening tools.

The inferior part of the cabin had a loft (where you were hiding) that overlooked the living room; a fireplace with a large flat screen tv on top, several family photos scattered about on the walls, a large grey couch in front with a marble coffee table, white lamps on side tables at the ends, and finally wall divided the living room and kitchen. 

The kitchen wasn’t as grand and large like the rest of the house, it was big enough to fit a few people in. It had all the necessities like a refrigerator, an island, counters, stove, cabinets, two sinks, and a small pantry. The glass slide doors were also within the kitchen - a more easier way to get onto the patio and it’s bbq equipment. 

Rooms were located down the hall - two master bedrooms, three regular bedrooms and one small guest bedroom.   
You huffed softly, grandma really changed the place around since grandpa’s passing. 

The loft was (by _your_ standards now.) was going to be used for your games, it so happened that the second floor also had a few bedrooms - two regular sized bedrooms, and one master, all having a small balcony to take a step out. 

Pursing your lips into a small line. If you hadn’t grew up with your grandparents, you’d think that this place was used for vacationing - the basement is where your grandpa would take recent hunts to harvest, sell the hide and skin, and preserve the meats for dinners.

“Who the fuck are you?” A voice snapped, successfully tearing you away from your thoughts. Feeling your heart dive into your stomach, you glanced to your left - almost crying in relief when you realized the person wasn’t talking to _you,_ only to feel another sense of dread when you realized he was talking to one of your bitties.

Biting down on your tongue, you quickly entered the room. Grabbing whatever was the closest and raised it high, ready to strike - but the guy was struggling. 

You blinked twice. Watching him struggle on getting to his fours. Grunts and groans came from him as he.. just...  _laid_ there. 

”Uhm..” You furrowed your brows, crouching down to his level whilst keeping a respectable distance incase he grabbed you. “..are you okay?” You whisper, poking him with... you glanced at the object in your hand - laughing in disbelief at the mop, before continuing to poke and jab his sides - anywhere you can poke him, really. 

“How the fuck are you doing this” He shouted, swatting the handle away. He lifted his head before giving up and pressed his cheek against the floorboards.

pursing your lips. You glanced at the mop in your hand and shrugged. “Uh- like.. holding it up? Or.. p-poking you?” You quickly shake your head at the question. “Nevermind! Who the hell are you!”   
The man’s silence agitated you, you glared harshly and raised the mop over your head, ready to strike his claves. 

“Talk! I wont hesitate to use this mop on you!” 

Movement at the corner of your eye caught your attention - there stood Red, his hand out with his socket ablaze with smoke. His attention solely on the man on the floor. Edge stood behind him with his arms crossed and a triumph smirk - no sight of Sans, though. 

Looking back at the man, you poked his hip. “Hey, old man. Playing the silent game wont get ya anywhere. I could call a friend, even though I am mad at him, he’ll be here in a few short minutes and he will hand your ass to you.” You hiss, not liking that you were thinking of Levi as of this moment. 

You huffed softly, glancing at the two Bitties only to see that they were no longer there. Brows furrowing in confusion, you turned back to the man. Seeing as he was now on his fours - as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

Staggering back in surprise, you pointed the mop at him. 

“I am guessing.. you did _not_ like that.” You whisper just as he lunged at you. Pure fury in his face as you screamed and ducked away. raising the mop over your head once again and smacked down onto his shoulder without remorse. 

The man howled in pain, his hand clutching the shoulder you smacked before glaring at you with his blue eyes. 

Yours widen as you dodged another attempt to tackle you - another startled scream ripping through your throat as you pushed yourself to the side, wincing softly when he face slammed onto the doorway.

Another startled yelp came from you when Sans made himself known on your shoulder. His lazy smile a welcoming sight as he hid himself against your neck and hair.

“lead ‘em to the living room. edge has a plan.” He said softly, his eye light wandering to the groaning male on the floor then to your weapon of choice. He snickered softly, patted your cheek before disappearing. 

You inhaled softly, ignoring the fact that you strictly told him to go back to the truck if things went south.

Creeping towards the stairs with your attention and focus on the male, your holding n the mop tightened. You weren’t going to scold them about throwing your words out the window - they sounded confident in their own abilities in....whatever the fuck this was, so you weren’t all that mad about it. 

The man got to his feet, rubbing his nose before his eyes scanned the area before locking in on you. His face contorted into pure rage as he wiped away the blood and quickly stomped towards you. 

bristling lightly in fear, you turned your heel and carefully ran down the stairs. Ignoring the anxious thumping of your heart as you stumbled onto the last step, looking over your shoulder and nearly screamed when he launched himself off the stairs - successfully shoving your onto the floor. The air knocked out of your lungs, wheezing softly as he pulled your arms behind your back. 

“This is annoying. I come up here and some little girl attacks me with a _fucking mop?”_ He hissed, kicking the mop from your reach as you struggled against his hold.

The fear quickly melting into full blown anxiety as you tried to twist your body around - but with his legs successfully holding you in place, all you could do was kick and struggle. Panicked tears welled up in your eyes but before you could say anything a small ‘ping’ sounded and he was,  _literally_ , thrown off of you, slamming his back against the front door.

frantically blinking away the tears, you got to your knees, hiding the sudden appearance of Sans with your body. Worry contorted his face as he gently touched your arm, silently asking if you were okay - nodding your head, you watched as the corners of his grin tightened, the lights disintegrated from his sockets before he teleported(??) away. Slowly pushing yourself to you feet, you turned to face the winded male.

However, you didn’t have the time to examine him as he slowly got to his feet, using the doorknob to steady himself before glaring up at you. 

coughing awkwardly. “I’m an adult, by the way. Not a kid-" you pushed yourself away from his punch - a gasp coming from him as he stumbled forward before turning around and attempted to lung at you once again. 

’to the livingroom..’ You thought, slowly leading him towards the living room - your back pulsed in pain from being violently shoved into the floor, you shoulder ached in pain with the way you had landed. The adrenaline rush was the only thing keeping you from thinking about it but you knew for a fact that you’ll be feeling it tomorrow.

A small ‘ _click’_ sounded once you entered the livingroom. A net falling from the loft above and over the male. He paused for a second, picking up the next with a dumbfounded look - you blinked twice before screaming internally _‘this is Edge’s plan?!’_ At the whole stupidity of the ‘plan’.

another ‘ _click’_ sounded between you two, and in a blur, the man was swept off his feet with a soft whirl of mechanics. A startled shout coming from him as he was dragged from the floor before being hung up like a piece of sacrificed meats. 

”greeeat. We have a person hanging from the loft.” You grumble soft, eyeing the male - now that you had time to examine him, he was rather built but was sucky when it came to ‘capturing’ you. 

He wore a button up, black ripped jeans and shoes (who even wears shoes indoors?). Black messy hair with a matching beard and moustache, his shoulders were broad and bulky. Piercing blue eyes glared at you, trying to twist his body into a sitting position but struggling greatly since he was being hung in the air. 

“who the fuck are you talking to?” He hissed, gripping tightly on the rope to hoist himself up. You raised your eyebrow slightly. 

”people, who else?” 

”great. I come up here only to find out the owner is some crazy lady.” 

”I’m not crazy!” You snap, turning on your heel with a bitter scowl. “Look after him, I’m going to go get the vehicle.” You say, slipping off your sweater and threw it on the couch. Muttering softly under your breath about the audacity he had. A prideful laugh sounded in the room you retreated from, unable to stop the smile on your lips. 

Ignoring his shouts, you slammed the door shut and walked down the path. The sun had already went down and the stars came out, there was no moon to illuminate the path for you but you had grew up on this property, making your way back to the truck was child’s play. 

taking the keys from your pocket, presses the unlock button and pulled the door open. Taking the gun from you pants and placed it underneath the seat. 

“YOU’RE BACK!” Blue shouted, a gasp coming from him as the truck revived. You smiled softly. 

”Of course, the situation is handled.” you say, shifting the gear. “Sans and the edgier bitties are looking after the squatter.” 

Papyrus nodded slowly, his gaze on the seat before looking u pay you. “WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH THEM?” 

Nonchalantly shrugging your shoulders, slowly moving into park in front of the door and small stairway. “Send him off with a warning, snap a photo of him and threaten to tell the police? That seems like a sensible thing to do.” 

“HE? WHAT IF HE COMES BACK?” Blue worried, fiddling with his small digits, eyelights shakily staring at the cabin. you frown softly, rubbing your hand through your hair and hummed.

”he won’t. He thinks I’m crazy - and plus! I have you guys!” You say, grinning softly. Taking the keys from the ignition, you paused for a brief moment. As if you were hearing what you just said and sighed loudly. ”at least, I hope he won’t.” You mutter, gently scooping up Papyrus and Blue, they hopped on your shoulder and watched as you gently held up Stretch. 

Closing the door and locking the vehicle, you glanced at the suitcases sitting at the trunk. A soft shutter running through your body as you handed Stretch to Blue and entered the house - you’ll get the bags soon. 

“soo...” you say, entering the living room and staring up at the culprit, lightly pushing Papyrus and Blue onto the couch while you passed and stood directly underneath the man. “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Miss me:^)? Sorry the the LONG wait! I was planning on saving this story until summer - but yenno, with that virus coming around.. I thought, ‘hey! Why don’t you just publish a few drafts so show that you haven’t abandoned this story?’ And yes, I am doing just that! (I’m like, five chapters ahead right now- I was lazy pls) soooooo enjoy this chapter:^))!!

**Author's Note:**

> My other Undertale Works:  
> [Six Skeletons and The Waitress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642421/chapters/44208982)  
> [Swapped Over !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802624/chapters/44612734)
> 
> Find me on [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/IrisDiLaurentis) & [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/teutonicfanfics)


End file.
